A Heart to Treasure
by silent wanderer
Summary: Sakura is facing financial ruin and it's becoming obvious that someone's out to get her. Li, attracted to his daughter's art teacher, attempts to win Sakura's heart. Soon enough, he realizes she's all he's ever wanted, but can love come before business?
1. Chapter 1

This is the prologue to my new story. I hope everyone likes it. =)

* * *

A Heart to Treasure

**Prologue**

Drawn to her mother's melodic laughter, Sakura skipped over to the deck and saw her father coming towards her.

"I have to go Sakura. Be good for your mother." he winked mischievously at her frown, the lines on his face giving him his natural warmth. "When I get back, we'll stay up eating ice cream and I'll tell you about everything I saw and dug up while I was away. How's that sound?" he was an archeologist and the profession fascinated Sakura.

Sakura thought about what he said. "No Touya? He eats A LOT of ice cream."

"Just us." Fujitaka placed a long finger to his lips. "Don't tell him I hid a large carton of chocolate at the back of the freezer." he whispered.

"Alright." she smirked mischievously and waved a cheerful goodbye to her dad before continuing on to her original destination where she saw her mother laying on the hammock.

Sakura boldly ambled over, crawling in once she saw Nadeshiko's welcoming gaze. "I heard you laughing." the six year old said.

"You did?" her mother asked playfully, tickling her daughter.

Sakura attempted to nod past her laughter. "Did daddy tell a funny joke?" she finally managed when her mother's fingers had grown less intent on drawing forth her hysterics.

"Not really." she answered thoughtfully and looked out towards the bright night sky. "You know how when you look at the stars, you sometimes just start smiling?"

"Uh huh. It's because they're pretty to look at."

"Yes they are. Well when I'm with your daddy, I sometimes start smiling and laughing too."

Sakura's bottom lip jutted out as she processed her mother's words and then she turned away from the sky. "Is daddy really pretty too?"

"Yes." Nadeshiko laughed. "I think he's very pretty."

Sakura gave her mother a hard stare. "I guess daddy makes you happy."

The abrupt statement wasn't the least bit surprising to the woman who knew her daughter to be innocent and quick to the point. "Yes Sakura. He makes me very happy."

"That's good." came her brief reply, all seriousness gone as she snuggled closer to her mother's warmth. The night was bringing with it a slight chill. "Guess what?"

"Hmmm, I have no idea. What?"

Sakura yawned, her eyes droopy and fatigued. "When I grow up, I'm going to become an artist. Like one of those painters…like Picasso…or something."

Nadeshiko blinked. This was the first time Sakura had revealed something in regards to her future. Usually she was a playful child that only lived for the present. Smiling, she smoothed back her daughter's loose auburn hair. "What will you draw?" she encouraged.

"Pretty things." Sakura yawned once again. "Like dad for you…and special stars for everyone else. I think I'd like to make people happy that way." Her voice trailed off as she found sleep.

Nadeshiko's gaze was nothing short of loving as she envisioned her daughter in the future. "You'll be a wonderful artist Sakura. And someday," she whispered in Sakura's ear, "I'm sure someone will find their special star in you."

* * *

Keep checking back, I'll be updating soon. Let me know what you think!

-silent wanderer


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This chapter is just bits and pieces of everyone's lives. I'm really trying to make Syaoran likeable. In the past, I've always had trouble making his character a more open, non-brooding individual. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_A Heart to Treasure_**

Chapter 1

Li, Mei Tao was a precocious child with a curiosity for things that had no end. A large lopsided grin would always be plastered to her face, somehow matching her wayward black locks. Her chestnut eyes at the tender age of seven seemed to say she was ready to take on the world. It made her unhappy to think that her mother and father now took turns being with her, but it had been a year since all three of them had done anything together so she was used to the circumstances of what she was told was 'divorce.'

Right now however, she wished her father would give her some of his undivided attention. She didn't like her art teacher. Her old one had been a plump, but kindly woman who had sometimes brought chocolate chip cookies for her when she came for her weekly art lesson. But Mrs. Harriet Johnson had developed allergies because of the construction area that was just around the corner from her apartment. Consequently, she had moved elsewhere.

Mei Tao's mother had found her this next teacher and she hadn't cared much for her. Truth be told, this new teacher, Ms. Chiyo was mean, unforgiving and she most definitely didn't bake chocolate chip cookies…probably not even for herself. But what Mei Tao hated the most was the fact that she was so quick to change her attitude when her father came to pick her up every other week. Suddenly, it was as if Ms. Chiyo had never yelled at her for dropping wet clay on her new antique carpet or stated more than once that her drawings lacked realism (although Mei Tao was sure that her stick figures were better than the average persons) and began gushing at how talented she was. It must have been something about her dad because lots of men were scared of him and a lot more women were always insistent on praising her in front of him.

All she knew was that she didn't like how this woman pinched her cheeks and lied about liking her when Mei Tao knew for a fact that the lady despised her.

It was ten minutes later that Mei Tao had had enough and began gathering her tools so that everything was color coordinated and arranged from big to small before she dropped her things in her bag (which she adored because her dad had given it to her one day after school and it had lots of peaches splashed all over it just like her name implied). Tugging on her dad's hand, she waited patiently as she took advantage of the fact that she knew her father never denied her his attention when she wanted it. She tried hard to keep her tongue in her mouth instead of out towards the horrid lady when he gave it to her.

Outside she made a gagging noise as they walked to where the car was parked. Li, Syaoran's eyebrow went up inquisitively at his daughter.

She was serious as she addressed him. "Daddy, I really hope you don't go out on one of those 'dates' with Ms. Chiyo. I don't want to see her outside of my art lessons too."

Smirking, Li held open the car door for his daughter. "Is that an order?"

"Yes." She replied, pulling her large bag to her chest so it wouldn't get caught by the car door when it slammed shut. "She's not nice." Mei Tao added when her father got inside too.

"She isn't?"

"No, she pinched my cheeks like grandma, but grandma loves me so it's okay." She paused to take the seatbelt from her dad's hands and didn't continue until he was buckled in. "Your welcome." she answered to his thanks. "Do you like her daddy?"

"Not enough that I'll let her continue to be my daughter's teacher from what I'm hearing."

Mei Tao's voice was barely audible as she whispered "Are we going to fire her?"

Li laughed. His daughter must have been struggling with her moral conscience at that moment. "I think your cheeks will thank me for it honey."

"I think so too." she agreed. "But daddy," Mei Tao's eyebrows furrowed. "just between you and me…" her eyes dashed around as if looking for anyone who would try to overhear the conversation. "I know who saved who today."

And that had Li laughing all the way home.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't entirely sure whether she or her best friend in the whole world, Sakura Kinomoto was more happy. Or perhaps her feelings were closer to admiration. It had been Sakura's dream to open her own art shop one day and now that that day had come, you could bet that Tomoyo's eyes were glinting like stars as she put in a new disc into her camcorder.

"Does that look straight?" Sakura asked cheerfully from the seven foot set of stairs she was standing on.

"I think a little more to right." Tomoyo replied, refocusing her camera on the young girl.

An awkward grin crept onto Sakura's face. "Oh."

"To think you're an artist." the handsome blued eyed man couldn't help from pointing out as he emerged from the back of the store with a box full of books. "Aren't you supposed to have a better grasp of shape and detail?"

"Oh, her attention to detail is fine Eriol. It's just the perfectionist in her won't let her leave that painting alone until it's utterly straight. Not even a hair of crookedness unable to be seen by the naked eye is good enough."

"So you're saying she's been at it for so long her vision is cross-eyed."

"Basically." she smiled.

"I'm ignoring you two." Sakura stated, deciding to leave the painting as it was…_for now_ and climbing down the stairs. Her eyes caught sight of the dusty box her friend was carrying. "What's that?"

"I was just coming out to ask you." he answered. "I think they're old art books. Very old." He added.

"Toss them in the corner and I'll deal with them later." Sakura shrugged, wincing as the simple action caused her shoulder muscles to clench. The three of them had been moving and cleaning the old craft store she had bought just two days ago in order to turn it into the warm art abode she had envisioned.

Tomoyo also peered into the box, picked up a book and flipped through a few rustic pages, coughing at the dust. "Why would a flower boutique have these ancient art books lying around?"

Sakura, not as interested in the books as Tomoyo gave another shrug. "The old landlord said that they had been there for as long as he could remember and no one in his family could recall whose books they were. There should be some other stuff in the back besides what Eriol brought out, but the manager said if I took all of it, he would give me a cheaper price for the entire lot."

Eriol placed the cardboard box in one of the corners with ease. "So what are you going to do? Sell them as antiques?"

Sakura laughed. "I'll go through them, see if anything's worth keeping."

"Sakura…you wanted to teach art here too right? Maybe you can use some of these books to help you."

"You know I don't like teaching or learning things from a book Tomoyo."

"That's your excuse for failing practically everything but gym back then huh?" Eriol smirked.

"Yes it is and you keep reminding the whole world and I'll get my best friend over here to attack you."

"Go ahead and try. She loves me." But even as he said it, he gave a quick glance to Tomoyo for reassurance.

"She loves me more." Sakura stated for lack of anything better to say. She too glanced at Tomoyo.

"The hell she does."

Tomoyo sighed and turned off her camcorder for the day. "I love the both of you equally." She said slowly as if she were talking to children. "Eriol, stop picking on Sakura." She ignored his feigned scowl. "And Sakura, you'll understand when you find the time to love someone of the opposite sex."

"If understanding means giving each other creepy stares when you think no one is looking, I'm glad to be oblivious."

"See." Tomoyo glanced at her husband. "She doesn't miss a thing."

"More so is the pity." but as he said it he gave the entire store a good look over. The girl had talent that was for sure. The main room which they were standing in had been re-carpeted only yesterday, but the warm sand of it gave off a certain sophistication. The tacky wallpaper that looked like something from the 60's had been taken off the walls and were now covered with clean pale seafoam. The furniture wouldn't be coming in until later that evening, but Eriol was impressed with what Sakura had been able to accomplish in such a short time.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stick around to help?" he didn't feel the need to mention that she would probably need it if she wanted to open in time tomorrow.

Sakura waved him off whilst adjusting a framed photograph to perfection. "Don't worry. You young people go have fun doing whatever it is you do. There shouldn't be much left since the two rooms in the back are just waiting for the furniture. Besides, I managed to convince Yukito and Touya to come by and help later." She turned to face the two of them and made a face. "Go play with the birds and the bees."

"A-alright." Tomoyo relented. "But if you need us, call immediately."

"And have Eriol clobber me tomorrow?" she smiled sweetly at the way Eriol glared at her. "No thanks. I'd rather bumble through my own problems than face the wrath of your lover."

"What am I, a monster to you?"

"Who said that?" came Sakura's innocent reply. "All I'm saying is you won't be having any interruptions. Now go have fun Tomoyo. And Eriol, make sure she's home by twelve."

Tomoyo couldn't help laughing now as Eriol held open the door for her. "Sometimes I wonder who's more protective. You or her." But even after saying it, she waited patiently for what she knew was going to come out simultaneously from the both of them.

"Don't you dare compare me to _him/her_!"

Ah, the two of them were definitely one of a kind and she was lucky to have them both.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

The main room had been created to look professional, but welcoming. The artist in Sakura had utilized her pale palate for a feel of serenity. The counters were made from taupe marble, with the long table standing prominently against the glass shelves to attract attention and also to discourage the urge to touch the more fragile pieces. It was a smaller room to be sure but it was the first thing that people would see and any art pieces displayed would need to allure rather than evoke indifference. This was the room that would hold the art supplies she intended to sell. It was the room most people would spend their time in looking around, after all.

Further back, to the left, was the largest room in the store. Furniture had been sparse in the previous area, but beautiful red wood tables and chairs occupied a quarter of this room at the far end which Sakura hoped to turn into a small café. It wasn't ideal for the business she was running, but she knew the more welcoming her shop was, the more customers she would attract. Besides, Eriol had once said she was crazy about detail, she wasn't exactly a clean freak.

The rest of the room held large black leather sofas and armchairs for guests to relax in and the color was a beautiful contrast to the sharp white curtains which framed the large French doors. There were two sets, one set at the far left of the room and the other at the far right. Both led out to spacious singular balconies, which the city lights could be seen at night. The room shared the same carpeting and paint job as the main one, but it lacked warmth without any art to adorn it . Sakura had decided that this area of the store would be used primarily as a viewing room. Her pieces and any future art donations would decorate it. And she hoped she could divide off a section in the near future for her student's artwork too. The thought was encouraging because it was the last room in the isolated back of the store that Sakura absolutely adored.

Perhaps it was that room alone that had convinced her to buy this lot, but she had seen her dreams being fulfilled in that room. It was small, but spacious. The walls were the palest yellow, much like moonlight. Golden Celtic trimming had been done by herself along the corner walls and she hoped to do more on the ceiling when she had the time. There was an old sliding door that was the only entrance that led outside to a courtyard, but Sakura hadn't found the time to go look outside yet and the door was so ancient that it would probably have fallen down at the slightest touch. Touya had warned her to stay away from the courtyard until he had time to fix the entrance. And because he had said it with such serious on his face, she had decided to heed his words.

On the other hand, no courtyard could dissuade her from this elegant room. The floor consisted of uneven stone, some the color of sandalwood, some roan red and grey, and others tanned as if they had baked under the sun. It was as if autumn leaves were under her feet the moment she stepped inside and she smiled every time she entered. This was where she would teach. It wasn't a room that could hold groups of rambunctious children and Sakura hadn't wanted that either. She liked to work with her pupils one on one, learning who they were, their eccentricities as most children had, why they were drawn to art and ultimately have the opportunity to work with them to mould their personal style. That eventually her student would be able to produce something pleasing to the eye wasn't the satisfaction she sought, but rather the fact that she could witness the development and the happiness in him or her for being able to do what they loved.

Now, she only prayed she could get the art up on the walls and for display on time before tomorrow morning. The blame was on herself for being so stubborn since others had frequently warned her against her insistency.

"Sakura." Yukito called, his voice coming near. His smile was gentle when his head poked in from the entrance of the teaching room. "The truck just left and me and Touya managed to direct all the furniture into their correct positions." his hand was to his head in a mock salute.

Sakura grinned. "Are you sure soldier? If I see one thing out of place—"

"Blame it on Touya." he cupped his mouth and whispered. "He'd barely let me lift anything heavy."

"Deal." Sakura answered, following her friend out. And she almost fainted when she saw her careless brother carrying a chair hunched over his back at the same time, lifting one of her paintings up into the air single handedly.

Her feet moved urgently towards him. "Touya, stop manhandling my work!"

He eyed her, doing a very good job because he was still a good foot taller than she. Without a word, he lifted the painting even higher from her reach.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You bully." she accused in a low voice.

"Say shrimp, when did you paint this one?" Touya frowned and continued surveying the portrait of their father. The recognizable warmth that radiated from his features had immediately caught his eye. It was as if his sister had managed to trap Fujitaka's aura in this painting, but surprisingly it wasn't the least bit disturbing, just…heartwarming.

When Sakura finally realized which painting it was that Touya was _not_ returning, her eyes bulged. "Let go, let go, let go." and not thinking, she pressed her heel into his right toe.

He yelped in pain and then made another indistinct sound before a sturdy pair of hands shot out to stabilize the painting. Thank God for Yukito.

Touya scowled and sat down in the chair. "What'd you do that for? Besides, what are you going to do if you hurt one of the only people who's helping you get this godforsaken place open on time?"

"I don't need you." Sakura stuck her tongue out. "I have Yukito."

"Yuki is the bonus for getting me." Touya stated fluidly.

"There'd have to be a bonus for getting you." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

He shot out of his chair. "What was that monster?!"

"Touya, leave your sister alone." Yukito finally said, but he was staring hard at the painting he had rescued too. "I've never seen this painting of yours either Sakura. It's…" he tilted his head trying to find the right word and then lowered the painting to look at her in the most admiring way. "It's warm. Like love."

Sakura blushed at the comment and mentioned her thanks. Yukito had always been exceptionally kind towards her and that she supposed, had made up for Touya's lack of the trait. She was also still harboring the slightest crush for him ever since grade school. Sometimes she couldn't help wondering how the two opposites got along so well.

"Oh stop it Yukito, you're embarrassing me!" Touya's voice had suddenly gone two octaves higher. "I just drew that at the spur of the moment. It's nothing really! I can't help it if I'm an artistical genius!" he finished by clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes.

Sakura was glad Yukito was A LOT more mature than her brother because she saw he didn't give Touya the satisfaction of even a smile. Instead he stood there as innocent as can be, blinking at his friend.

"You!" Sakura felt if she had something in hand she would have thrown it at that moment. "Are you done helping now? At this rate these paintings are going over your head. And I want them hanging from the walls!"

Touya returned with a shrug and a small distant smile. "So what are you doing yelling? Let's start hanging and get some sleep." he pointed to the alabaster lamps that still needed to be properly placed and Yukito set down the painting and obediently followed.

She sighed. There was no winning against Touya Kinomoto. He was still donning his work outfit, though his tie had loosened fairly and his white shirt was now opened to the chest. Still, he looked tired. The large contracting company he had been working for was quickly realizing his potential and Sakura wasn't assuming much in thinking that Touya would soon become more than a prominent member of the director's board. Yet he always made time for her and seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her moods.

Yukito too. He had been teaching English at the local university for a few years now and even released his first novel just last month. Although he never had anything but a warm smile plastered to his face, Sakura wondered if he enjoyed his work. There wasn't much that Yukito wasn't good at so she often speculated that his job choice was a result of wanting to remain by Touya's side.

"And artistical isn't a word moron!" she hoped her brother would let her get in the last word and was surprisingly happy to see his back hand raise in the air to wave her off.

Just two more individuals in her life that meant the world to her.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

It was another one of those "quiet" fights. She hated them because she knew for a fact that her dad knew she could hear them. He wasn't naïve enough to think his daughter would avoid confrontations, especially when the participants were her own mother and father. But Mei Tao's mother, Tsunade, Lina was insistent on keeping up appearances and so spoke with a harsh whisper even behind closed doors.

And although she loved her, Mei Tao recognized a bitterness in her mother. After the divorce, she hadn't kept Syaoran's last name, but instead had returned to her maiden roots. Most of the time, Mei Tao didn't understand the comments her mother bit off, (mainly towards her father) but she heard the harsh chords in her voice and she really admired the way her father never gave her the satisfaction of being anything but civilized. He never lost his temper and that may have led Mei Tao to think that her father was actually happy with a crazed woman constantly directing her anger at him; yet she noticed the grim line of his lips when he was in Lina's presence too. And despite her mother's attitude, she wished they could all just get along as they once did.

This fight in particular had to do with substituting her current art teacher with what her father referred to as a "suitable one."

_You're bad Mei Tao. What did you do this time?! _Her thoughts screamed. She was sitting outside on the grass just underneath the window where she could hear everything that was being said in her father's study. _You told mom about this. You told when you knew she would probably get mad. Now daddy has to deal with the trouble you've caused and you might still be stuck with Ms. Chiyo anyways. You better apologize to daddy after._ Because she also knew her father didn't care much for trading words with her mother and so avoided it like the plague whenever he could.

The fact was was that Mei Tao believed she had just managed to botch up her family's future together once again. Somehow, whenever she spent the day with one parent and wanted to tell the other about what happened, her mom or dad would always seem to find something they didn't approve of. But she couldn't understand how everything she did somehow always managed to make one of her parents mad, though she could guess this time. Lina had chosen Ms. Chiyo for her and it probably wasn't doing much for her ego to know that both her father and her daughter didn't approve.

"You're absurd!" her mother half screamed, yanking Mei Tao from her thoughts. "She's a child. Do you really think her opinion really credits to much thought at the moment? What do you think we are Li? Lapdogs that fulfill her every bidding, agree to her every command?"

"Our child never takes advantage of her position."

There was a hesitation in her mother's voice the next she spoke and Mei Tao wasn't surprised after hearing the dangerous chord in her father's tone. It sent shivers down her own spine, despite the heat of the day.

"Are you denying my input?"

"Not at all. I simply think it's input worth overlooking."

Her voice was rigid. "I had close friends recommend this teacher. She is the best to be found in the area."

"Suppose you _evaluate_ these close friends of yours then Lina. The area is large, granted. However, I doubt Mei Tao's current teacher is the best we can squeeze out."

"And you will find time to do better than I have?" she scoffed.

"Certainly. I'll have one by the end of the day."

"What am I supposed to tell—"

"If you have difficulty relieving Ms. Chiyo of her duties, I shall tend to the task myself."

"Firing people does come easily to you doesn't it?" she bit out. And afterwards, even Mei Tao heard her sharp intake of air, as if from fear.

To his credit though, her father didn't lose any of his finesse. "I do have the experience to know when it's the right time to end things, yes."

And that had enough potency in it to have her mother flying out of the room like a ball of rage. To Mei Tao's surprise, her mother flew straight to her convertible and drove off in a huff.

It was a moment before a finger tapped on her head and she glanced up, giving her father an uneasy smile. His look seemed to indicate he was waiting for an explanation.

"Hi." she tried laughing it off.

"Hi yourself." He bent down so he could be somewhat close to eye level with his upright daughter. "Your mother left."

"I saw." She answered.

"You know I don't like you listening to our conversations."

She didn't want to point out that she didn't understand half the things they spoke about, so instead said "I thought it was my fault this time."

Syaoran looked his daughter in the eye. "It wasn't. I don't ever want you to feel like any of this is your fault, do you understand?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "That's why you don't want me to listen."

"That's right." He stated. "What's with that rotten look? Sad you have to spend the rest of the day with me?"

"No, I'll survive."

Normally he would have smiled because he had noticed more and more that his daughter had begun to inherit his dry wit. Now, Syaoran sighed. "We won you know."

"We did?" Mei Tao's face was much too hopeful.

"More or less. But we better find you a teacher before the day runs out, else your mother changes her mind and comes back."

"Well she left me here." she pointed out. "That must mean she wants me to make sure you choose a good teacher this time."

Syaoran laughed. "This time? I assure you young lady I'll only hire the best."

"Deal." she beamed. "Let's go. Race you to the car!"

"No fair, you're already outside!" he called. But Syaoran's heart relaxed upon witnessing the imp return to his daughter's stride.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

She couldn't stand it. She simply couldn't. She would not let Li ruin her plans! The divorce had been her choice, she couldn't deny that, but she was surprised at how easily he had agreed to it. Lina was after all, an intelligent woman wrapped in killer looks. With her perfectly coiffed black hair, dazzling blue eyes and the right assets and curves to her slim body, it wasn't difficult for her to have someone of the opposite sex eat right off her hand.

That had been her intention with Li, Syaoran at first too. They had been encouraged to wed by their parents, when she had only turned eighteen. Syaoran on the other hand, had been five years her senior. The two of them had fooled around previously, but none of them had been serious. At least not before Lina realized what a mistake she'd be making if she let him go. It would have been another year or so until Syaoran inherited the Li Corporation, but his mother, the existing chairwoman had declared him the heir and that meant that he was going to become a prominent member in the world of business.

Lina had been enthralled by the dazzle of wealth, fame and never having to worry about her future. Not to mention that numerous women would have given their right arms to have been given a chance with Syaoran. Short of his personality, he was a living, breathing work of art.

But she soon found out that who Syaoran was, was a complete different person to who he pretended to be. When he had been trying to get her into his bed, he had been so thoughtful that she had been charmed to her toes. He had constantly given in to her demands and was much like a good natured rake. He had made her think that with some moulding he could easily have become her puppet. How naïve she had been!

Past his playful front that he used to get what he wanted, Syaoran was cold and calculating. He treated all his relationships as if they were business. That is except when he was in the proximity of his daughter. Then, he became an entirely different person, the kind of person he was when he had been fooling around with her and who knows what other women. The fact was, Syaoran allowed you to talk to him only to a certain level and when you were close to overstepping your boundaries, you ended up crashing into a brick wall. That's exactly what had happened to her.

Lina now knew exactly why Syaoran had married her without much convincing. At first unbeknownst to her, she thought she had somehow enraptured Syaoran with her looks because he wasn't one to have been easily tied down or forced into a relationship he didn't want to be in. No matter how hard she had tried however, he hadn't allowed her to reach through him, to touch that inner core he hid away somewhere inside of him. And that meant she had had absolutely no influence over his being. It was only later that she learned the truth of why he had agreed to their marriage.

Li, Syaoran had used her.

She was going to turn the tables on him now though. And she didn't feel the least bit guilty that she was going to use her daughter to do so in the process.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

All in all, the day had been a success. It was an hour from closing, but Sakura couldn't hide the smile of satisfaction at what a hard night's work had produced. With the help of Yukito and her overbearing brother, the three of them had managed to hang the artwork, properly deal with the sculptures and even deal with the more fragile and flamboyant work Sakura had stored in the back, thinking they wouldn't have time to put on display. But she should have known better because Touya wasn't one to dawdle and he was extremely efficient. Perhaps she'd call to thank him and Yukito later that night. All in all though, it had been a hectic day since opening early this morning at eight and Sakura was growing weary. Happy, but weary.

"You did wonders to the place." Tomoyo emerged from the storage room with a small box of paints. Because of the opening sale, the two of them had been surprised at how popular the paints and brushes had sold.

Sakura finished ringing up her customer, thanked them and went to help Tomoyo. "Do you think it'll continue to be like this?"

"I wouldn't doubt it too much." her eyes shimmered. "Actually, I'd pay money just to stand around in the back. The skylights are breathtaking Sakura."

She had hoped they would be and with today's paints, she needn't worry too much about the paintings fading. Still, she had a feeling that she would need more artwork to adorn her viewing room.

"Sakura?"

Earlier today, a few customers had shown up with eager children hoping to find art lessons with her. Some children had charmed her, but on the other hand, she had a feeling that some of them were being forced to take on a new hobby simply because their mothers had seen some good artwork from the viewing room. To say the least, Sakura wasn't about to teach students who weren't interested in what they were doing, but she told herself that she would reserve judgment until she'd spent one preliminary class with them first.

"Sakura?"

The advertisement really had done wonders to attract customers at such short notice. Unfortunately, too many meant that she may have to turn away a few students later on too. She hadn't thought of that, thinking her modest shop would slowly grow into its popularity, not immediately gain attention. She only hoped she had the finesse to deal with everything that was going on. Right now it was only her and Tomoyo. She would probably have to look into hiring part-time.

"Sakura!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she glanced at a worried Tomoyo.

"This young girl has been trying to gain your attention the whole time. Are you okay? Has the stress caught up to you?"

Sakura grinned, standing. "You've been spending too much time with Eriol." she turned to see a pretty child of maybe six or seven looking up at her with patience in her warm chestnut eyes. And there was something else hidden in the dark depths too that Sakura couldn't say; something timeless. "Hello." she smiled.

"Hello. Is this your shop?"

There was something warm in the way this girl spoke that Sakura was instantly taken by her. "Yes it is. I just opened today for the first time so I'm very excited."

"The drawings are really pretty in the other room."

"Do you think so? Thanks. Do you like drawing? I can help you look for something if you need it."

Her expression was thoughtful. "No thanks. My name's Mei Tao. I was wondering if you could tell me who drew all those paintings."

The name immediately reminded Sakura of the first kanji character of her brother's name and she inadvertently smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mei Tao. My name is Sakura. Most of those paintings are mine."

Mei Tao's eyes widened in admiration. "You drew all of those?"

Sakura laughed, feeling slightly lifted by the child's obvious compliment. "Not all of them, but most." it was then her knowing eye caught the girl's hesitation. "Mei Tao, are you interested in finding an art teacher?"

"Yes!" she replied eagerly, her burst of energy, contagious. "Would you teach me Sakura? I'll be a good student and I don't care if you don't bake cookies because I think you're very nice and—"

Sakura was blinking at the string of words flying from the child's mouth and it wasn't until a hand came to rest on Mei Tao's head, followed by a deep voice which interrupted that Sakura finally looked up.

"Found you."

And boy did she have to look up. He was about Touya's height to her irritation and was looking at her in an odd sort of way. His hair was the color of rich chocolate, tousled and fashionably unkept. His nose was aquiline and straight, his lips, thin. His jaw line was strong, his chin held arrogantly high. And with a set of broad shoulders, a narrow lean waist and long limbs, he wore his clothes to the most utter perfection. His casual white dress shirt and grey trousers made her feel frumpy in just a shirt and an old pair of jeans.

Still, a customer was a customer and she wasn't one to forget that, even if her sudden attraction to this man was stronger than anything she had ever felt.

"Is this your daughter? She tells me she's interested in art." her eyes drifted to his hand and her heartbeat doubled when she saw no ring.

"Then her words are an understatement." he smiled.

"Daddy says I could eat paints for breakfast." Mei Tao made a face. "I'm going to become an artist when I grow up."

"You are? Then should we sign you up for lessons as soon as possible?"

Mei Tao looked at her father and with his eyes that seemed to say she had all the power to answer, she spoke up "Yes please. Effective immediately."

Sakura laughed and indicated the two to follow her to the counter. With her agenda out, she came back around so she could see her future student. "What time is convenient for the two of you?" she found it quite annoying how she couldn't seem to bring herself to look in the man's eyes.

"Her previous lessons were on Saturday evenings."

Since he was talking now though, Sakura couldn't ignore him. So she gathered her courage and looked up. "How about five pm during the evening? I usually make a habit of meeting with a student twice a week. If not, lessons are three hours for one sitting."

"Five until eight is fine." he answered instantly.

"In terms of pay, I charge nine hundred per month." she saw he was slightly more contemplative with his answer this time. Sure she didn't deny she was pricey, but she also wasn't some fresh out of college kid trying to earn some extra cash on the side. This was her life and she didn't intend to play around. What she offered, he would soon find out, was quality.

"That's fine."

_Smart man._ Sakura didn't feel the need to explain that if after the first preliminary day she found the arrangement to be unsuitable, any future lessons would cease to exist. Mei Tao enjoyed art and Sakura saw and valued that. Besides, this way she could start charging this man from the first day, instead of providing a free sit-in trial.

"The cheques can be made out to Sakura Kinomoto and do not have to be post-dated." She explained as she scribbled the information down on a pad of paper. "Just get them to me at the beginning of every month. I'll provide most of the supplies Mei Tao will need, but she's welcome to use any sort of medium she wishes. Any other tools she may require out of necessity can be bought here. All my students have a forty percent discount on what we sell." she finished, ripped out the sheet and offered it to him. Once again she found herself being studied in the most uncomfortable way. "Any questions?"

Syaoran glanced down at his daughter. "Mei Tao?"

She shook her head, which was now spinning with anticipation. "Do I have my lessons here?"

"Uh huh." Sakura answered. "There's a small room in the back that I use for my teaching. Would you like to see it?" she offered because business was now dwindling during the last few minutes before close. And she didn't doubt Tomoyo had a good grip on everything.

Mei Tao followed her father behind the counter and into a narrow hallway. She could barely contain her excitement and ran ahead as soon as Sakura opened the door to the room.

"Wow…" she blinked, her eyes trying to remember every detail. To her fascination, the room was like a secret haven away from the rest of the world and the high ceiling with it's unique gold trim made her feel like she was in a castle.

Sakura knew the feeling and she took pride in knowing Mei Tao felt exactly how she did every time she stepped into this room. She turned to ask…oh my, how rude of her!

"I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners were. I didn't think to ask for a name!"

He looked amused at her flustered state and he reassured her by smiling again. "Don't worry about it. Li, Syaoran." he offered his hand.

Sakura was still blinking and marveling how anyone could be so good looking so she was slow on the uptake. Finally, she just took his hand…and wished she hadn't. A tingling sensation made its way up her arm and down every other nerve in her body.

"I hope to get to know you Sakura."

And when she rested her eyes on his knowing gaze, she couldn't help correlating its soft sparkle with the quiet glow of distant stars, lost memories of a certain childhood day.

* * *

Well they met, albeit at the end of the chapter, but they still met! Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the early encouragement from many people.

-silent wanderer


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again, I hope everyone had a good holiday. I'm certainly looking forward to the next year! That aside, thanks for everyone's show of interest in this story. I hope I'm not boring some of you with my details haha. Enjoy chapter 2 =)

* * *

**_A Heart to Treasure_**

Chapter 2

Business on the second day was good. Anyone could have noticed that Sakura had been able to attract even more clientele and all day, she had been bombarded with questions about her profession, asked the sort of things like what brush would produce what sort of effect on a canvas, while the fresh from college art snobs played twenty questions with her to test her knowledge. Other people were simply interested in knowing whether they could sign their child up for art lessons. The bustle had occupied so much of Sakura's time that she hadn't had time to think of anything else.

Now, the shop being closed for the day and everything accounted for, Sakura sat in one of the large armchairs in the viewing room to enjoy the warm breeze coming in from the open balcony. She didn't want to make it obvious, but she felt like an awkward teenager not knowing what would be the next best move to make.

Yesterday, at the last moment, she had realized why she had felt so disconcerted under Syaoran's gaze. He had been interested in her and he wasn't one to be coy. The two of them had exchanged numbers in case any problems arose and a lesson had to be rescheduled, but Li, Syaoran had made it quite clear that he would be calling her for more personal reasons.

Her mind whirled. The more professional side of her warned her against entering a relationship with one of her student's kin. If that had only been the case, but the fact that practically everyone in the city recognized the name Li, Syaoran didn't help with her nerves either. The side of her that refused to listen to reason on the other hand was already acting out her reaction if he should ever call for "personal reasons."

The problem was that her practical mind was telling her this man knew absolutely nothing about her other than she had a fondness for art. She could only surmise that he had liked what he saw of her at first glance. The thought pleased her, but also had her scowling because she wasn't looking for a quick fling with the next good looking man that came her way. No one knew, but one of the main reasons she had opened her shop, which was aptly named Stardust, was so that she could fulfill the orders of customers. That had been her dream since she recalled one fateful day when she had spoken to her mother. Essentially, it was a system in where the customer would tell her something about themselves, an object, a person, anything meaningful to them and she would do her best to capture what was precious to them in a painting.

The one thing Sakura regretted the most in the world was the fact that she had taken so long to establish herself, floating around for a few absent minded years before she finally decided to begin building herself a strong foundation. It hadn't been a complete waste, as during that time she had managed to save enough money to put down a good down payment for the lot she now had, but it had meant that by the time she had finished her painting of her father, it had been too late. The accident could have put her in a coma, she had been so dazed. And afterwards, it had taken two of the most important people away from her. Her refusal to think back wasn't due to her lack of compassion, but rather she didn't want to return to the threatening darkness that constantly loomed over her. Now, this shop gave her hope for the future and was slowly helping her crawl out from her haunting past.

Putting aside her more gloomy thoughts however, Sakura had been pleased with her progress. She believed she had found herself a very eager fifteen year old boy who would be helping out at the shop on the weekends and every other day during business weeks.

"If you're smiling because you found yourself some hired help, you should put that grin away from where it came from." Touya appeared at the entrance, looking dusty and slightly overworked. "You didn't even look at that boy's credentials."

Sakura ignored him. "What happened to you?"

"Nice to see you too." he nudged his chin in the direction of where he came. "I replaced that door of yours. Thank me for that later." he said when she was ready to say something. Judging from her scowl, she hadn't been ready to do so at all. "Let me just be the first to say—"

"It's a jungle out there!" Yukito came in behind Touya in alarm.

Touya simply rolled his eyes at being interrupted. "You're going to have to hire someone to get it cleaned up. It doesn't even look like a courtyard in its current state."

They weren't kidding if Sakura took their expressions seriously simply for face value. But the truth was, she didn't have the kind of money to fix anything else at the moment. She still had to pay off her house payments and this new shop she had just bought was making a big permanent dent in her pocket. So regardless of how well business had been for the first two days, realistically, she couldn't assume it would continue on like this so she couldn't go out and make anymore expensive ventures until she settled down in a nice rut.

Not wanting her brother to know she would be prone to experiencing financial difficulties in the future, she shrugged and replied, "It's no big deal. I'll deal with it when it's imperative to do so. I didn't expect to show it off to the customers anyways."

The next thing Sakura knew, her brother was sitting at the edge of the armchair across from her, staring her down. "Tell me." was all he said.

The man read her like a book.

She knew she couldn't dodge his demand, not with that familiar look. "Touya, despite how happy I am that I've finally managed to open my own shop, I'm no psychic. I don't know if I can succeed in this sort of business for long."

"You're doing fine now aren't you?"

"Yes, well, _for now_."

Her reply was so like the Sakura just two years ago that Touya's next intake of breath was sharp. Sometimes, he used to think that there had been a good reason to why he had been born as an older brother because he would have given up all he had if it meant his sister could forget the past. Since the death of their parents, she had floated around like a ghost and nothing could have reached out to her. He still didn't know what had brought her out of her shell, but he thanked God that she had emerged with a familiar grin on her face again.

Things just weren't lasting for Sakura and he didn't doubt that that was her reason for her insecurities now. He was glad that Yukito spoke up then because he felt his throat catch.

"You never know Sakura. And without any indication that things will turn for the worse, you can only assume this shop will be successful. It's been your dream to do this so you have to keep going." he smiled to show his encouragement. "Besides, I've always loved how you never gave up."

His use of past tense referred to much more, but Touya was thankful to Yukito. His best friend always had the right thing to say, even if he said nothing at all. And being Sakura's brother, he held the belief that he was the only one entitled to make fun of her. So he was especially glad to see Yukito offer the warmth that he himself often failed to express.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Sakura sat straighter. "And for your information Touya, Yue is very suitable for this job. He was courteous, he's interested in art—"

"He's fifteen. Practically just out of his diapers." Touya droned. "Of course he likes art, what brat wouldn't?"

"Now, now." Yukito reprimanded, taking a seat on the arm of Sakura's seat. "I saw some of his rough sketches too. He's an amazing young boy."

Touya had arrived later than Yukito so he had no reason to doubt his best friend, but Touya couldn't suppress a snort. "Okay, so he's good with pictures, he's still young. You trust him to help out with this precious shop of yours?"

"I do." Sakura stuck out her tongue. "He's given me no indication that he's not even the slightest incapable. If you learned to read a person's character better, you wouldn't be so bitter."

"Is that what I am?" Touya feigned surprise. "Fine, I'll reserve judgment until I meet this brat, but I'm warning you, I won't allow you to completely hire him until I check him out."

Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes and turned to Yukito. "We have to do something about him."

The silver haired man laughed. "He has a complex when it comes to you."

"He has a complex when it comes to the both of us."

And they both laughed as Touya did his best to hide a noticeably deep blush.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Syaoran wasn't sure if he had one artistic bone in his body. His daughter seemed more than capable to make up for that. To him, Mei Tao was indispensable and any interruption to his work was a good interruption while she was concerned. Not that the dear girl bothered him when he was busy, another trait she had long developed…sharp perception.

Then again, perhaps she had inherited that because Syaoran could read people with flawless accuracy. Sakura Kinomoto was an example he was currently recalling often. When he first saw her upon entering the shop, his eyes had immediately grazed over her length. She was of average height, her ponytail indicating that her soft auburn hair would just reach her shoulders when let down. No feature was out of place, her femininity understated and somewhat alluring because she had been unable to look him in the eye without blushing. Syaoran was used to that, but she had done it so frequently that he wondered whether she could produce such color on command. It was her eyes that caught his attention however. They were a deep and rich hue of green that spoke of something more, something hidden and private. But when she had shared her smiles with his daughter, something had lit up inside him as he witnessed how the darkness had lifted off her shoulders and suddenly, her eyes had flashed like emeralds. Her skin had been as warm as honey and he realized that her voice was nothing short of that either.

Syaoran had also immediately noted that Sakura had a deliberate way of speaking, plain and to the point almost as if each word was clipped and calculated. He found himself unnerved by it when he usually found the trait admirable. Truth be told, he was intrigued by this woman, her age hidden behind the casual outfit she had sported. It came as a bonus that Mei Tao had taken a liking to her too.

Yes, he knew the number she had given him was the stores, but he'd make sure he was offered something more personal the next they met. For now, he had to take his mind off her attractive smile and focus on the Corporation's next merger with some contracting company. He couldn't do much more anyways until the search came back on Sakura Kinomoto.

By the end of the day, Li, Syaoran would know everything there was to know about his daughter's art teacher.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Sakura began to notice that business was less frequent between the hours of noon and three into the evening. And she couldn't blame what she was witnessing on anything else but the heat. It was scorching hot between these hours and she reminded herself that installing an air conditioning system would be in her best interest. Previously, the shop had escaped heat from the overhead fans, but since Sakura had thought to remove the tacky things when she had been refurbishing, she had no one else to blame but herself.

Still, because of the free time, she found herself doing nothing productive so she decided she would go through the old boxes that Eriol had found in the back, collecting dust.

The task had turned out to be a chore simply because she had to fight off the heat in that little cramped room. She was just about to give up when she found a rather old journal that had been tied multiple times with worn string in order to prevent loose papers from falling out. Thinking that going through it, she may find a clue to why so many belongings had been left behind, Sakura examined the first page. It was in old scripture.

_To you who has taken the time to delve through the junk, I don't suppose I'm bound to this world any longer. If you continue on, you may find my words to be nothing but empty shells and the eccentric ramblings of one sad pathetic man. I only wish that I can impart what I've learned in a lifetime to you who still roams freely. Life is burden and damned if it isn't. However, no burden is too heavy to bear and no one individual can resist help for too long._

"Sakura! Someone for lessons!"

She stopped in mid-flip at Tomoyo's call. The need to keep reading made her want to ignore the rest of the world, but she knew how irresponsible that was and so reluctantly put down the journal.

A bright smile met her outside and Sakura had never seen such flamboyancy in her life. The woman was something out of the movies, definitely from the upper crust of society, but eccentric all the same. She wore a feathered hat of white with a matching suit and black pumps. Every golden curl was perfectly placed, everything ironed and not a sign of the heat on her fresh face. Sakura made a guess and placed the woman around her early thirties.

"You must be the artist!" she gushed. "I love what you've done to the place. It's exquisite."

"Thank you." Sakura couldn't help smiling back. She was too polite however, to get straight to the point. "Is this your first time visiting our shop?"

"Oh, yes." she exclaimed. "And I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. To tell you the truth," she leaned forward as if what she would be saying would be in confidence. "my husband isn't much interested in art and thinks a piece is worth only its weight in gold so to speak. But I was in the neighborhood and I've heard rumors that some of the work here at _Stardust_ was simply amazing and I had to see for myself."

"For once I'm glad to see rumors did someone good. But I can't take credit for every art piece here. Many were donations."

"Pish posh." The lady waved the comment away. "You're too modest for your own good. Sakura was it is? My name is Clow, Michiru."

Sakura took her hand and then gasped. "You're Yue's mother?"

She was pleased by Sakura's realization and she nodded. "I tell you, that boy gets his talent from his mother's side and you can't say otherwise!" she laughed. "Another reason why I came by was actually to meet the owner of the shop since my son decided to get a job without consulting me first."

"Oh, my…I didn't know."

Michiru waved her off a second time. "Trust my strong headed son to not spare a thought for anyone else when he decides on something. That boy is stubborn I tell you and is not showing signs of changing." When she realized she was over speaking, she apologized. "A habit I'm afraid."

"No, it's very refreshing. I hope I don't offend you when I say I never would have guessed you two mother and son."

"No, not many people do." And this time, her smile was soft and distant. "We're not actually blood related suffice to say. I love him more than he'll ever know despite that. Yue's birth mother died a few years back. Don't think he's ever quite gotten over it."

"I'm sorry."

Michiru's expression softened and Sakura was touched by the love she saw emanating from her blue orbs.

"I can't say he's never been anything but courteous to me either or perhaps he simply tolerates me. The boy is very attached to his father…oh listen to me, I sound like an old woman spilling her secrets. You're very easy to speak to Sakura."

Sakura laughed. She hadn't had to do much besides stand and listen. "Well if it's any consolation, I hired your son on the spot. His confidence was contagious."

"It is isn't it?" she said proudly. "Well I'm glad he had the sense to apply here. I can see you'll take good care of him."

"I'll do what I can."

She nodded and then a look of horror crept onto her face. "Oh, how I've taken up your time! I'm sorry, I was wondering…well two things actually. Yue was blessed with a good eye and an ability to replicate anything he sees onto paper, but I feel as if that's no longer is enough for him. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. It did so much that it almost hit home. When you had a craft, you honed it and she knew Yue wanted to do the same thing.

"Would you like to sign your son up for lessons?" she finally asked.

"Please." Michiru breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't know how to ask since you've already been so gracious to hire him without any real credentials on his part."

"I'd be happy to teach him." and as she wrote down the necessary things Michiru and Yue would need to know, just as she had done every other time, she looked up and saw something that made a deep feeling of unease bloom at the lower pit of her stomach.

Syaoran was near the area of brushes, taking his time in looking as she finished up with her customer. The fact that he was alone alarmed her.

Michiru followed her gaze with curious eyes and smirked.

But Sakura was smart enough to know that if the woman got started, then there would be no end for her embarrassment. "Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

That, seemed to bring her back into focus and she nodded. "I heard that you were painting in your free time and that you would fulfill customer orders."

Sakura nodded, a bit hesitant to get that part of her goal started. Having a dream to fulfill was one thing, but actually achieving it was another and she was scared that she wouldn't be able to meet the standards of her customers. All she had ever painted were the things that meant something to her. She wasn't sure if she could properly capture another person's special thing, never mind take their money if she couldn't.

"If it isn't too much to ask, a painting of my son would mean a great deal to me."

Sakura was quiet for some time. Perhaps_ that_ was possible. She did see something in Yue and she'd adored him on the spot. Her face brightened. "I'll see what I can do."

"That would be wonderful Sakura! How long will it take? Look at my demands, I've forgotten my manners."

"Not at all. I understand your excitement. You must really love your son." she smiled at the woman's blush. "I can't exactly put a time limit, but I'll call you as soon as I have a finished product."

"I understand. Artists! They are touchy with their work are they not? That is to say Yue hardly ever shows me his sketches when I know damned well they're gorgeous!" she seemed please to have made Sakura laugh again. "I'm willing to pay the world for this painting Sakura."

"Oh no, I couldn't take your money. Not when your son is—"

"That's that and this is this. I won't take no for an answer. Now you name me a price so you can get your tush to this beautiful man waiting so patiently for you. It'll save your eyes from straining any further too, you're staring at him so."

Sakura could have sworn the room went a whole ten degrees hotter then and she immediately pulled her gaze away from Syaoran, now fascinated at the marble counter. Somehow, she had an inkling that he had heard, but she didn't dare look up to see his reaction.

"Come now dear, a price." Michiru sounded quite smug with herself.

This was a dangerous woman Sakura mentally stored at the back of her head. But she refused to be baited. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have to remain adamant about this." she provided her own smug grin. "We'll talk about it after you've seen the painting."

Michiru knew when she was at an impasse and decided to take what she could. "Alright Sakura. You've won this time. I'll keep in touch."

"I hope so." Sakura answered sincerely and walked her new friend to the door. "I look forward to working with your son."

"Oh, as does he. The boy thinks he can suppress his feelings, but I'm not just another step-mother thank you kindly. I just hope he isn't too eager."

Sakura waved her goodbye and almost burst out laughing. _Eager?_ The Yue she had met was the most impassive and stoic individual she had _ever _met. It sure did take a mother to understand her child.

Her laughter was taken right out of her throat when she turned back around and realized the only ones in the room were her and him. Gaining back her composure, she glanced at the few brushes in the man's hand.

"Shopping for supplies?"

"You could say that." he smiled and came over to the counter.

Sakura was glad she was safe behind it, else she appear too self conscious. Today, he was donning a thin shirt and a pair of jeans that tightly emphasized his long limbs. Even looking as casual as he did, he was a vision.

"Eleven forty-nine." she said when she finished ringing him up.

He put it on credit even though Sakura had a feeling he could have forked over exact change from his plentiful wallet.

"Receipt in the bag?"

He nodded, watching her.

Finally she couldn't stand it any more. "You know, it'd be somewhat nice to know if I had something on my face, spinach in my teeth, that sort of thing."

"What if you just had an adorable face?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but then clamped it shut. Ten degrees higher… she could have sworn it. Well, there was no beating around the bush any longer. "About what was mentioned about our future relationship Li…"

"Was it mentioned?" he asked innocently.

"It was implied." she answered. "And I can honestly say anything less than professional would not suit the circumstances well."

"What are the circumstances?" he pressed, thoroughly amused at her control.

"The circumstances are that I am your daughter's teacher, we hardly know anything about each other to expect sincere attraction and I'm currently not seeking company of the romantic nature."

He frowned. "My daughter adores you, I can honestly say I'm sincerely attracted to you and can you honestly say you aren't interested in me?"

_Who wouldn't be interested in someone like you?_ she thought to herself. But she had heard of his divorce a few years back, that is, practically everyone knew. This was her chance to snag him and she was rejecting his charming offer?! Someone else might have called her insane.

"I'm not sure of what I can handle on my plate right now to tell you the truth." she sighed. Might as well wipe the slate clean and start fresh. He did deserve to know why she was rejecting him, after all. She also knew that that was a lame excuse, but call her a dork, it was true. Things inside her just weren't entirely stable and hadn't been for a while now.

Just when she thought he was ready to back down however, he surprised her by saying "I want to give this a chance. And I want you to want to give us a chance too. I'll let it go for now, but know that I'm interested and I'll be back."

Sakura was looking up at him, not knowing what to think. He seemed to be waiting for an answer, a slight nod to confirm she had heard him, but she was still trying to process the fact that he hadn't accepted her decline.

And before she knew it, he was leaning closer and she felt the softest flutter in her stomach as their lips brushed against one another. The touch had been so light, she shouldn't have felt the warming after effects afterwards, but she did and his smile was so warm when he looked back down at her her heart moved just a tad faster than normal.

"I'll leave you to your customers then. Have a good evening Sakura." and he was out the door with his things.

It was a moment before Sakura regained sensibility, but no matter how hard she ignored it, she couldn't convince herself that she wasn't seeing Tomoyo's half surprised, half amused look from the other doorway of the room.

"I was hardly participating Tomoyo. I don't want to hear anything." a customer had approached cash so she focused on her task.

"You certainly weren't not participating either." she mischievously stated.

Sakura finished the transaction. "Thank you for shopping with us." she smiled and waved her customer off. "I'm not interested."

"I noticed. He didn't seem to hear you."

"Well, how did you get Eriol off your case back in school?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I tried. Look where it's got me. I love him too much for my own good."

Well, that was encouraging.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

* * *

Some interesting things happened in this chapter wouldn't you say? Well, as always, let me know what you think.

Happy New Years!

-silent wanderer


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! So yes I now totally agree that I might…you know have sorta kinda rushed the kiss between Li and Sakura. Sorry if that bothered any of you. Haha oh well, Li is bold like that. =P

* * *

_**A Heart to Treasure**_

Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning the next day and although this was Sakura's day off, she still had teaching so she woke up begrudgingly and followed her regular schedule. After a quick breakfast and a shower, Sakura dressed and picked up her mail on the way out.

She had no idea that she was up for a horrid day. She wasn't good with rejection, especially when it came with children, but with just an hour alone with them, she instinctively knew who was here to seek guidance and who was here simply to please their parents. And it was the sweet and quiet ones that tugged at her heartstrings simply because they didn't want to spend their Saturdays with her, but were too polite to say so. By noon, she felt like a rotten bully.

Luckily, she had Yue to cheer her up. He'd been helping her tidy up the storage room all day to get it ready for redecorating, (just because no customer would ever see the room, didn't mean it couldn't be eye pleasing all the same) when she trudged out of her teaching room looking defeated.

"That bad huh?"

Sakura gave two heavy nods. "Are you up for pizza and ice cream?"

"You're the boss." he answered in that blunt way of his and went to wash up before they left for lunch.

At the quaint restaurant a few blocks down the shop, Sakura explained her dilemma to Yue, who listened with patience as they waited for their food.

"You already warned the parents that this first day was just a free trial. If they take it personally, that isn't any fault of yours." he studied her for a while and then said "That's not what you're worried about."

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but at this rate, her only students would be him and Mei Tao. "Maybe I should give them another chance."

He frowned. "You doubt your ability to read children now?"

"They are children. I'm no expert."

"You've been worried ever since you went through the mail this morning."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "How did you know?" in truth, she had been left frowning, seeing all the bills that needed to be paid by the end of the week.

"Well, a shop like yours probably doesn't come cheap and considering you're not living on the streets yet, I can only guess you've other payments, groceries to make sure you don't starve and now employees to pay."

He saw things so simply she was glad because she needed some rationality just then. "I should be fine if things continue as they have. Better than fine actually." she sighed. "It's depressing to only have two students to teach though."

"Say what you want, but Tomoyo says you won't teach knowing your student isn't interested."

"You got me there." but her train of thought disappeared when a large Mediterranean pizza was placed in front of her. Another thing she liked about Yue was the boy's taste in pizza. She mentioned that to him as she bit into her first slice, savoring the well-earned taste.

He almost smiled, taking a slice for himself. "I was going to say don't think too much on it, but you seem to have been recovered by the sight of food."

"Are you calling me a pig?" she teased.

"Quite possibly."

And he looked so stoic that Sakura smiled. "I think this is a start to a very functional relationship Yue."

"Of course. I wouldn't have applied if I hadn't thought it any other way."

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Sakura's spirits had lifted since lunch and the art lesson with Yue had gone by smoothly. But now, she couldn't hide her disapproval as another minute had just passed in silence as Touya was eyeing her student down. To give Yue credit though, he didn't seem very much fazed.

"Touya…" Sakura warned.

Yue turned to Sakura and actually offered a small smile. "It's fine. I understand what he wants."

"And what do I want?" Touya lifted an eyebrow.

"Something along the lines of knowing whether or not I'm a potential threat to Sakura and the shop."

"Oh."

Such a lame answer that came out of her brother that Sakura burst into appeals of laughter. "Oh?" she laughed even harder. "Who are you?" she asked in between.

Touya scowled at his sister. "I can't help it. He looks like…" but he cut off and looked away, angry.

Sakura frowned. "Who does he look like?" but she now took her time to study the young boy. Long silver hair ran past his shoulders, tied in a loose hold just at the back and a few unruly strands framed his face. His eyes were a violet, pale enough to call grey. His features were soft, not quite entirely male, not quite female, but that was understandable given his age. It wasn't until she recalled the tiny smile he had given her just a few seconds ago that it connected. She'd blushed furiously at this face countless times in the past. She was looking into the face of a very calm and under controlled Tsukishiro, Yukito, albeit younger, but nevertheless, that's who she saw in Yue.

Sakura was all smiles again as she realized why she had felt so comfortable with Yue even whilst his dark attitude should have uneased her. She leaned toward the young boy, cupping one side of her mouth. "You have him under your control now. He can't deny Yukito anything and since you're a younger replica of his best friend, he'll find it hard to say no to you too."

"Sakura!"

But all she did was smile sweetly at her brother. Yukito would have a field day after she told him about today's going ons. Even better was that she saw in Touya's eyes, acceptance to Yue. Yue undoubtedly saw it too and unlike her, he had the elegance to refrain from teasing her brother any further.

But then, she was entitled to making fun of Touya.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Mei Tao said a quick goodbye to her driver and hopped out of the car, bag swinging at her side. She all but flew into the shop, shocked when a person carrying a large box appeared in front of her. He was fast with his reflexes however, and dropped the box, his hand shooting out to stop her from falling.

When she looked up, a silver haired young boy was staring curiously at her. She offered him a huge grin. "Thanks. I have to get to my art lesson." she looked around quickly and then placed a small finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone I was running okay? It's my first day and I wouldn't want Sakura to not like me." and with that said, she skipped down the rest of the hallway, knocking when she reached the room at the end.

Sakura appeared not a moment later. "You're all smiles." she greeted.

"That's 'cause I hope to learn lots and lots. What are we doing today Sakura?" she gave a small twirl, feeling like a princess once again in this room.

"Hmm, I thought it would be good to learn a bit about our mediums. Then I'll teach you a bit about sketching. Sound good?"

"Okay." she came to sit down in a large chair across from Sakura. "Ms. Chiyo said my drawings needed…impruuu—provement."

Mei Tao liked Sakura so she told herself it was probably good to tell the truth straight off. Oddly enough, she thought Sakura was only being kind because she thought she could draw and frankly, Mei Tao was only proud of her stickmen.

"Everyone can improve. I can't say I was a brilliant drawer when I first started either."

Sakura didn't have to guess to know Mei Tao was referring to her previous teacher. And if Sakuras replacing this woman gave any indication of the latter's ability to teach, Sakura didn't want to know what else this Ms. Chiyo had done to discourage Mei Tao.

"Really?" Mei Tao looked encouraged to Sakura's glee. "I hope that's true. I've always wanted to draw daddy something pretty."

That made Sakura pause. A flash of memory filled her field of vision and for a moment she thought she heard her mother's laughter.

"Sakura?"

And then it was gone as quickly and abruptly as it came. "Something pretty, huh?"

"Yeah. But daddy doesn't like many things. I'm glad he likes me though 'cause I like him a lot."

Sakura laughed. Her mouth almost blurted out the fact that she liked him a lot too, but at the last moment had held back. The child was so sweet that she could have just continued talking to her for the duration of the lesson.

"He likes you too Sakura."

_Great._ Her practical side lost after hearing that. "He does?" but she slipped Mei Tao a piece of sketch paper and a few sketching pencils, hoping she would start drawing.

She did, which was good because Sakura needed to observe who she was as an artist. Children were fickle with their words and actions, but their thoughts were never betrayed on paper and by watching her draw, Sakura could learn a few things from her student.

"Yeah." Mei Tao answered, multi tasking a seemingly easy thing for her. "Maybe you'll go on one of those 'dates' with him."

Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Where'd you hear that from?"

Mei Tao looked up and tilted her head in a most adorable manner. "Ummm, my Aunt Mei Ling told me about them. Do you want me tell you about 'dates' too?"

Her question was so sincere Sakura didn't have the heart to say she already knew about them. So instead, she nodded.

"Well, when daddy likes a girl, he won't say so. But he'll ask her on a date and then he and her will go to the zoo or something." Mei Tao frowned at her lines on the paper, stared hard and then started drawing again as if finding her inspiration in that small time lapse. "It's really confusing because Auntie said it only happens when daddy likes someone more than another. But I don't understand it too much because daddy's never asked me out on a date and I thought he liked me a lot."

"I'm sure he does Mei Tao. But I heard that dates only occur outside of the family." Sakura explained, thoroughly amused.

"Ohhhhh." she dragged.

"Besides, you're lucky because you get to spend lots of time with your daddy anyways."

"I guess." her cheerfulness dwindled a bit.

"Did something happen at home?" and Sakura cringed afterwards because she was a strong believer in remaining professional during her lessons. She hoped Mei Tao would ignore her question. No such luck.

"No." she answered, adding a few trees to her picture. "Daddy's usually busy so I try not to bother him. Mommy says he'll get grouchy if I do."

Sakura rested her arms on the table, not sure if she heard right. Syaoran was _still_ married? Or remarried? Was he trying to have her on the side? Just the thought irked her.

"I'm sure he'd make time for you Mei Tao. Maybe if you asked him to play with you along with your mom next time, he'd say yes."

"I don't know…" she said uncomfortably. "Daddy yells when he's interrupted."

"You never know unless you try." Sakura decided to drop the subject, not wanting delve further into her student's personal life. She'd learned enough to last for a while and her job was to teach, not pry. "That's a lovely picture by the way."

Her face brightened. "You really think so?"

"Is that your family?"

"Uh huh. Mommy, daddy and me."

It's very warm." she smiled because the creative child had obviously turned the entire family into royalty and Syaoran's thin frame was about to be crushed by the size of the crown he was given.

"Yeah." she smiled. "If we could all play together, then everyone could smile again. I'd like that."

And with those words, Mei Tao had won Sakura over to her side of the corner for life.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Damn her for thinking ill of others, but Sakura didn't care much for Mei Tao's mother. Lina had been a gorgeous woman, but Sakura hadn't seen any resemblance between the two to have indicated they were kin, which only heightened her suspicion that Syaoran had remarried. It had all been fake smiles with this woman so the less she would be in her company, the happier and safer she'd feel.

Lina had radiated with bitterness and with that much hostility coursing through her veins, it was hard to sugar coat things with a sparing smile or two. But Sakura hadn't the heart to be anything but civilized because after the lesson, Mei Tao had run up to her mother with love in her charming eyes. So Sakura simply assumed what she had taken for bitterness was actually a seemingly stern character. The woman was after all all business in her attire. She must have been part of the Li Corporation.

That's what Sakura was thinking absent mindedly as she began cleaning up for the day. Yue had left just an hour ago at her insistence. He'd already done so much for her during the day, she felt the least she could do was tidy up for closing.

And smiling, she thought Yue was eager to run home and share his day with his family. If he told even half of it to Michiru, Sakura was sure the woman would die from delight.

The image of Michiru reminded her of her task. Perhaps she could go work on that painting she promised before heading home for the night. And that's exactly what she was planning… until Syaoran came strolling into the shop.

Sakura hadn't even needed to look up to know. His overwhelming presence always heightened her senses. "Although I didn't lock the door, the sign does say closed."

"I chose to ignore it." he said with a shrug in his voice. "Besides, you and I both know I'm not here for business."

Sakura looked up from her calculations. "Does your wife know that?"

"My wife?"

"Yes. _Your_ wife." was her hard reply. "The mother of your child. Lina."

He looked at her for a few seconds longer and then laughter spilled from his lips.

"I fail to see what's so funny." she frowned. Could this man do anything that didn't make him look wonderful?

"Sakura, I'm not married." he said after he was back in control of his voice. "Lina and I divorced two years ago."

"Divorced? But she doesn't look…your daughter said…oh dear." she was blushing furiously at having made such an assumption when she should have drawn the right conclusion, knowing full well that Syaoran had no ring to adorn his finger. "I'm sorry. I thought I was about to be the woman on the side. I knew you were divorced but I thought you remarried."

Sympathy filled her unguarded eyes as she looked up at him and he felt incredibly satisfied that he had relinquished some of the sadness he had seen in them before...at least any personal sadness anways. He also felt incredibly glad that that sympathy was directed at him.

He came closer to her. "It's quite alright. It was for the best and none of us came out too torn up."

"Except Mei Tao."

That curious look was in his heavy lidded eyes again and it made her think she had said something she shouldn't have.

She sure didn't know how to say the right things on this particular day. "I'm sorry for that too. It's just that Mei Tao drew the three of you as a family...so I just thought…" she sighed. "Although I'll not make an ass out of myself by assuming anything more."

A short chuckle came out from him this time and his hand went to touch her right cheek. "Have dinner with me."

His warmth felt good on her skin, so much so that she was tempted to give in to his request. _Almost._ "I can't."

"Why ever not?" he asked, a faint indignant chord clashing with the way he'd posed the question.

Sakura was once again reminded of the words, yelling and grouchy. "I have a painting to work on."

He recovered his patience at the mention of work as if he understood that excuse well. "That, my dear can wait. Have you eaten today?"

"Not since lunch."

"Then no reason to deny your hunger pains." he smiled. "C'mon, you have to take a break. I'll make it worth your time."

"I have high expectations." she tried again. But she should have known better because Syaoran was a very stubborn man.

"With everything you've got going for you, you should."

The compliment warranted a small blush and she finally gave up. It just wasn't meant to be…denying this man that is. "I shall go get my things." she scowled. "That's already a point off for looking smug." And she was glad to see the expression fly right off his face.

Just because she gave in didn't mean she would make this easy for him.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Not wanting to appear ungrateful, Sakura had kept quiet about asking where they would end up eating because if Syaoran had brought up the name of a ritzy restaurant, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from protesting. All her fears however, were dashed when they parked beside a modest looking restaurant. She wouldn't have to pretend to be something other than she was in her casual clothing here.

Syaoran, she soon learned was the ideal gentleman and considerably considerate, yet not even to the extent that she felt suffocated. He made it so easy for her to relax with him that she couldn't believe that with the way they were chatting, she had just met him a few days before. What she loved the most though was that he listened to her and actually chewed on her words before answering. It wasn't all 'yes' and smiles with him.

They'd ordered and given the waiter their menus, but Sakura was hesitant to drink from her wine glass.

"It wouldn't kill you to sip the stuff."

"I'm not feigning propriety if that's what you're thinking." she said it to remove any such thoughts from his head. "I'm just…slightly bad with alcohol."

"How bad?"

"Pretty horrendous actually." Sakura grinned. "I'm red with one sip, half a glass, I'll be spilling by secrets and if I managed to drink the whole thing…well you'd be embarrassed to know me." the imp in her made her rethink the situation. "Then again…" she said, reaching for the glass of wine.

His hand shot out to stop her and did so fast that Sakura laughed. "Should I spare you?"

"If it's all the same to you." he answered, looking so frightened it was quite comedic. "Shall we get you juice? Water? Tell me these are safe."

"Water's fine." she smirked. Then realizing his hand still atop hers, returned it to her lap as casually as she could manage. "Well, if your plan was to get me tipsy and spend the night, that's down the drain."

"Yes. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You'll live another day."

The waiter came immediately when Syaoran signaled and her water arrived in less than a minute.

"I better. I'd like to see you again." his eyes showed he was serious.

"It wouldn't be mutual if you'd only make a mistake." She scowled at being so truthful.

He seemed pleased to hear though and smiled. "You've piqued my interest. Why is any relationship of the romantic sort not on your to do list?"

"You make it sound non-existent."

"No, _you _make it sound non-existent. I'm trying to make it just the opposite."

"Point taken." Sakura shrugged. "It's there, just floating near the bottom of the list I guess. I've had more important things to do than focus on a love life."

"Like what?" he asked softly.

Despite her casual answers, she was racking her brain for discrete ways to do just that. Dating her was one thing, but prying into her past was another. Although to be reasonable, he didn't know enough about her to be wary.

"Like opening my new shop." she stated.

He heard the pride she had in saying it and to give her credit, he'd found the atmosphere of _Stardust_ to have been tasteful too. "A dream achieved then."

"Yes, although I've been reluctant to finish it."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura blinked, not realizing the weight of her words until he had asked. But what was said was said and she couldn't lie her way out. "I've wanted to paint for various individuals since I was a child."

"What's stopping you?"

"No one really. I just don't think I can do that for strangers, at least not produce a final piece that I'll be proud of."

"Is that why you didn't charge that woman?"

He was referring to Michiru and all she said in return was "Yes."

Syaoran saw there was more to it than Sakura was letting him know, but he decided he would leave her to her secrecy. _For now anyways._ If they ever hoped to get closer, he would want to know a lot more because the search he had done on her had surprisingly resulted in a dead end and had revealed very little that he couldn't already have accurately guessed himself.

An older brother, the schools she had gone through was basically what he'd found out. He had been surprised that her grades had dwindled in the mediocre range because she had appeared quite capable and intelligent with him. He could only make a guess and assume her laziness. Then again, with a dream to open her own art shop one day, what good would the academics do? Apparently, her parents had died seven years back when she had still been seventeen, a minor. It didn't mention how they died, but that they had both passed away in the same year. No amount of research gave him any more information either. Anyways, that made Sakura twenty-four and with himself being twenty-nine, he found the age difference quite acceptable. But then he'd never been bound by convention and he could have cared less for rumors and the media.

"And you?" Sakura asked then, taking the conversation's spotlight off herself. "Do you enjoy your birth right as chairman of the Li Corporation?"

_Touché. _She certainly knew how to turn the tables. In fact, she was giving him a good dose of his own medicine. Yet, he wasn't going to reveal more than he was comfortable in letting her know.

"It has its benefits. I get my fair share of bossing around others."

"And any threat notes?" she teased.

"Don't think I don't." he returned. "What's so amusing?"

Sakura shook her head. "According to your family, you're a workaholic. A grouchy one at that."

Syaoran could almost hear Lina saying the same sentence and that didn't do much to brighten his mood. "The ex-wife is prone to nasty remarks."

"Of course she is. That is what an ex-wife is for. She's entitled."

Syaoran blinked and then came out chuckling. "Quite right."

Sakura took a drink from her glass to hide a smile. He was too easy going for his own good. "Besides, I was talking about your daughter. I wonder why she has it in her head that you'll use her as your personal anger outlet should she interrupt you while you're immersed in work."

"Then she should know better." came his short retort.

Since this had to do with the unhappiness of someone she liked however, Sakura didn't stop pressing even while common sense was telling her to quit while she was ahead. "Regardless, I have it on good authority that that little girl adores you and worried over who you have 'dates' with."

"She said that?"

"I told you I have it on good authority."

"I suppose this is where my money is going towards then is it?" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" did his tone just fall into the range of indignancy?

He was looking at her very hard. "I won't approve of you taking advantage of my daughter's lessons. Anything you'd like to know about me, I'd rather you ask me personally."

Sakura sighed at her mistake. Nevertheless, she was going to attempt to ease his conscience. "It was a regular conversation. I _am_ telling you everything she said to me." she didn't know whether she should have felt hurt or simply match his misplaced anger with a good defense. Still, it was her fault for initiating the conversation so she kept her tone mild.

"And your words are hardly news to me. I'm asking you to avoid personal interrogation with my daughter in the future."

_That_ put her on the defense when he refused to let the topic go. Sakura thought if she opened her mouth just then, nothing even close to civilized would have come rushing out so she waited until she felt strong enough to brush off his icy tone. He was so quick to assume that she had dragged information out of his daughter! Shrugging and putting a lightness in her tone, she simply said "Alright. I'll avoid straying from the job at hand from now on."

But in her mind, she reconfirmed her feelings. He hadn't made a mistake. Not at all, he was simply worried about the welfare of his daughter. It was endearing. The thing was, she was scared that she was too. And it was now clear that Syaoran wanted her with no emotional strings attached.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

* * *

Hmm, so writing this, I had no idea who's at fault for starting this "fight" over dinner. I wanna say Sakura cause' you know she did untastefully bring it up, but she did it in good faith. And Syaoran didn't handle it very well neh? Hahha Well blame em' both I say! Muahaha (You need a good dumb fight to get things started sometimes right? =D)

Thanks for reading!

-silent wanderer


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooooo! This chapter was kinda hard to write. I don't know how I feel about it to tell the truth. But there are parts that warmed my heart. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! =) (Oh and as a side note, everyone should go watch Boys Before Flowers, this time, Korean Version! Yeah! It's so good it's insane.)

* * *

_**A Heart to Treasure**_

Chapter Four

Syaoran had made an ass of himself. And his mistake wasn't going to be easy to fix nor for him to be made forgiven.

The rest of that evening with Sakura had been unduly pleasant, but he'd noticed that she had withdrawn herself from him after his specific warnings. She'd laughed at his jokes, smiled exactly when he wanted her to and hadn't even brought up any more personal questions. That being the case, he felt it gentlemanly to stop on his end too. The thing that unnerved Syaoran was that she'd been too perfect the rest of the night. He didn't like to be easily read, but when Sakura looked at him, she saw right through him. It was a scary thought to be sure, but that had to be how she had seemed to do everything to his liking. And except for their unavoidable talk with one another, he had nothing to disapprove of.

They'd taken a walk to the garden park before heading home and she'd had a large grin to her face the whole time. It irritated him to think she was acting for him because she _had_ been bothered by his accusations; that much he knew. And frankly, he hadn't cared much because if it concerned his daughter, he was on it like stick on glue. The last thing he thought would happen was realizing just how wrong he had been. What was worse, she had accepted his admonition without so much of a shrug. Damn, but he _was_ guilty.

The revealing conversation had gone like this the day after. He hadn't been in a very good mood considering how Lina had just dropped Mei Tao at his feet saying she had 'business' to attend to. On the other hand, he enjoyed all the time he spent with his daughter and would have preferred her with him rather than with a babysitter or the house maid. It was mainly Lina's irregularities that he didn't care for.

So he'd cancelled a meeting and was sitting on the back deck, reading while his daughter hummed to the pace of her new drawing. Naturally, the sweet girl had nothing to hide from him and was telling him all that had happened to her since they had last parted.

"And guess what else daddy?"

He'd long given up trying to read. "Give me a hint."

She smiled, glad he was playing along. "A picture."

"Your picture?"

She nodded. "Keep guessing."

"A picture you drew during your Saturday lesson?" he didn't think her grin could get any larger, but somehow she managed it. "I'd have to say something good happened as a result of it, with that look."

"Sakura said it was _really_ nice. And daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think she was lying."

Syaoran's eyes were warm as he looked down at his daughter. Mei Tao constantly drew so it made her happy to no ends when she was given a sincere compliment, one that wasn't motivated by her status as his daughter.

Mei Tao was hesitant to bring up her next subject so instead she said, "Wanna see the picture?"

"If you'd give me the honor, sure." and he watched her stand up so quickly, her chair threatened to fall right over. She was back in mere seconds.

"This is it." She slapped the poor thing onto the sandalwood roundtable and waited while he studied. "Do you like it?" came the soft question seconds later.

"I do. Very much." he opened his arms and Mei Tao scrambled to sit on his lap. "Is that me?"

"Uh huh." she answered, going back to her drawing.

"I'm scrawny." Syaoran couldn't help point out, which was true because Lina was two time taller than he. He then felt his daughter's shoulders heave.

"So you don't like it."

"Not at all honey. Just because this is far from realism doesn't mean I don't love it. In fact, let's hang it up in my office so I can look at it everyday."

"Really?" her voice was a good indication that she was about to burst with joy. "Does that mean you want to see mommy too?"

_Ah._ So that was what the little imp was building towards. He didn't know if he liked his daughter this smart at such a young age. "I don't hate your mother Mei Tao." of course he wouldn't admit that he was fairly close to doing so.

"Then why don't we ever do anything together? Maybe next time…"

"Your mother's busy honey."

That was the short answer that he always gave her and she knew when she was being rejected since it had become a continuous habit of his. "But next time she isn't, could we both come here and visit and maybe you and her could go on one of those 'dates'—"

Syaoran made sure he never cut off his daughter in mid-sentence, but in this particular case, he had to make an exception. "Mei Tao. That's impossible. And I would like to speak with you about your teacher."

Mei Tao frowned. "My grades in school are fine daddy."

"Not that teacher."

She thought about it and then beamed. "Sakura? She's really nice daddy." then the frown returned. "I thought you liked her too."

"What made you think that?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully. "I just thought you really did because you said you would only let the best teach me."

Another thing about that intelligent daughter of his…she had a memory like no other.

"I told her you liked her." she scowled, which was unusual for her. Turning to her father, she said "Daddy, you're going to make me into a liar."

Syaoran tried suppressing a smirk, but he barely managed. "You're not a liar. I like her fine."

"That's good. She smiled after I said it. But her face looked sad when I was talking about mommy and you. And she was sad when she said she liked my picture." Mei Tao paused. "But she wasn't lying. I know." she knew because Sakura was nice by nature, just like she had been before she was told she was the daughter of Li, Syaoran.

"I've been meaning to tell you Mei Tao, it would be best to not talk about our family when you're with Sakura."

"Why?"

He blinked. "Well, I suppose I can't stop you. Just know that I don't approve."

Giving her father a good study, she finally relented. "Okayyyyy. Don't be mad."

"I won't be mad."

"Even at Sakura?" she turned to make sure he was serious when he answered. "I told her that you me and mommy never spend time together. And Sakura was really nice because she told me…" Mei Tao bit her lip, realizing she had revealed more than she should have.

"She told you what?" he waited patiently.

"She…said I should ask you to play with me more even when you're busy. But I told her you get grouchy when you're bothered." Mei Tao was feeling very guilty at that point. "She said I was lucky because I get to spend so much time with you and I started telling her about mommy and how we actually never spend time together and then she wouldn't listen anymore so she said we should focus on our lesson. I thought I made her mad because every time I said something about you or mommy, she didn't say anything back, like she wasn't listening and I didn't know you told Sakura to not talk to me about our family, but you told me not to talk about it so you probably told her too." her head hung low after her large speech. But Syaoran placed his finger at her chin and when she looked up, he was smiling.

"Sakura's not mad at you. I'm sorry you thought_ I_ was mad, but I'm not. And if you ever want to play with me, I'll come most willingly."

"You won't be grouchy?"

"Never."

"Okay."

But Syaoran could notice an odd smile his daughter was trying to hide and his curiosity led him to ask "Something else?"

"Not really. It's just that what Sakura told me to do worked."

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

_Sakura Kinomoto._ Just the name made her want to cringe and the fact that Lina always made sure to get rid of everything she despised was reminding her that it was soon time to take action. She'd been raising that brat of hers since the day she was born and Lina would not let some bimbo come into the picture and start brainwashing her daughter...destroying her hard work because above all else, she needed the brat on her side.

What was it about this art teacher anyways? In the car Mei Tao had held her in such high esteem that she had had nothing but praise for the woman. Well, Lina couldn't and wouldn't accept that. An artist was no respectable idol for her daughter. And after all these years, through all the suffering, she had told herself that in the end it would be worth it because her daughter would win back everything that was rightfully hers. Damn Syaoran for leaving her with nothing after the divorce as if she had been entitled to none of his riches. They would have been two regular strangers afterwards if not for Mei Tao. At least the brat was good for something.

Lina had somehow managed to win the affection of Mei Tao and that love for her was only increasing with the fact that the child's depression over the divorce was also increasing with age.

Lina however, also long learned that Mei Tao was overly fond of her father and would never betray him. But the brat was her weapon to gaining what she wanted…the _Li Corporation_. Because their marriage had been one of business, she should have received half his empire, but Syaoran had somehow successfully stopped that and destroyed all the documents that suggested her entitlement. Power had the ability to hide details, or rather large facts in this case. And she'd been young and naïve so that before she had thought to oppose him, the deed had already been done and she consequently had been left with nothing.

So she had bided her time, gotten that daughter of hers to grow used to her presence…love her. And now with that feeling at its peak, Lina was ready to make her next move. She'd show that their daughter was a result of the past relationship they once shared and she wasn't above threats. He wouldn't be able to say otherwise, else reveal the truth he had managed to hide all along…that the reason he had married her was because he had needed a mother for his illegitimate child, Mei Tao.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

For the life of her, Sakura couldn't decide where to begin with Michiru's painting. A smiling Yue? That would obviously be more idealistic than what one would expect. A scowling Yue? Then again, he hardly ever expressed his emotions. The boy was solemn, like nothing affected him and if it did, he'd just as well carry the burden on his own. It was a depressing thought to be sure, but sometimes what others knew about you changed everything. And since she herself wasn't about to change the existing status quo by bothering everyone with her looming dark thoughts, she also accepted Yue just as he was.

_Solemnity._ The young boy's face appeared in her mind and she knew that's how it should be. But the world conspired against her because it left her alone when she needed an opinion and interrupted when she wanted privacy.

Sakura went to pick up the cordless phone in her house, thinking it was her brother who surprisingly hadn't yet done his daily check up on her for the day. She sat snuggled down with a pillow at one end of her chintz sofa ready for his routine talk when her mood plummeted at the sound of Li, Syaoran.

"How'd you get my number?" she frowned, although it was obvious. He was after all, a very influential man. "Never mind." she cut in at his reply. _The shorter this conversation, the better_. "How's Mei Tao? Did she need to reschedule for this week?"

"Mei Tao's fine. I wanted to talk to you."

Sakura gave an inward groan. "What part of I'm not interested do you not understand? And before you start convincing me that I feel otherwise, I know very well that my rejection is no blow to your ego. There are prettier women out there Li." she waited for his rebuttal and it took so long that the phone was halfway back down on the receiver before she heard him again.

"I'm sorry."

She then debated whether or not the better option would be to pretend she never heard and just hang up, but she sighed and put the phone back to her ear. "It's fine. I didn't exactly expect much of what we had anyways. Not after I met Lina." and she wasn't lying, the woman was a complete looker. Until now however, they're relationship wasn't final. He was simply calling her to confirm it. They couldn't be together and he saw that now too.

"What are talking about?" Syaoran sounded like he was in disbelief. "Sweetheart, I'm apologizing for the way I acted during dinner."

That left Sakura blinking for a few seconds. Not only because he sounded sincere, but because it was a new feeling to be called by a pet name. It was a nice feeling.

"_Why_ are you apologizing?" she asked softly when her puzzlement had returned.

"For being an all round lout. I was quick to judge you and consequently, should have come out with a trophy for being the world's biggest ass."

"Why? Do you think you were wrong?" she thought she heard him make a sound that was close to a scoff.

"You're not making this easy for me are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. I had an enlightening conversation with my daughter."

"That's nice. Believing your daughter is a good habit to have. Goodbye Li."

His voice was a bit rushed next. "You haven't forgiven me."

"You have to earn forgiveness first." she sighed. "What you said still stands anyways and I agree with your terms. If I grow attached to you, I'll grow attached to your daughter and you obviously do not want that. I'm not like you, I can't turn on and off from professional to personal."

"I understand. And I understand that Mei Tao…will want to volunteer private information to you, however—"

"I'll restrict myself to casual comments if it pleases you." she finished for him. His apology was only one made out of embarrassment for assuming she had belittled his daughter for information. He still wouldn't let her into his life and that made her sure that he was only after her romantically. He didn't understand what she'd be risking and what he would end up regretting if their relationship evolved any further because she wouldn't be able to share anything about herself with him.

"I want to show you something."

"What?" she felt like laughing only because that had been such an abrupt and intentional change of subject.

"Come outside when you're ready." and then he hung up.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Not even a word to where they would be going and after their talk, he apparently had no squabbles over forgetting the whole incident! If he'd only give up on her, she wouldn't be so compelled to give him a second chance. Because the thing was, it warmed her to think that he cared so deeply about his daughter. And no doubt it was only after he realized from Mei Tao that he had wronged her that he started to feel guilty. Syaoran had no qualms about believing his daughter over everyone else and that was heartwarming.

Sakura was also starting to think it was partly her fault for letting him assume so much because they had been very reasonable, if not rude assumptions.

Grabbing her purse, she went outside to check if he had been bluffing, but Syaoran was there, waiting for her in the car. She approached reluctantly.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Sakura looked at him, his warm smile welcoming her and making her get in the car. Her plan of refusal had not worked in the slightest.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

_He's trying to win you over; he's trying to make you forget he ever accused you…_

This was now the sixth time she was reminding herself that, else she forget. Syaoran had taken her to his home, which had been closer to a mansion than a house and had revealed to her his own personal collection of artwork. It was heaven.

Frankly, she didn't care if he knew nothing about the beauty of art because he sure had an eye for irregular and fascinating pieces. Sakura was a kid in a candy store as she examined every painting, every sculpture, even the large frescoes that were breathtakingly long in length. One of them stretched from one end of the room to the other side and half more of the next wall.

She'd been staring at one particular piece, of a beautiful woman with dark eyes and hair of ebony. Watercolors had been able to capture her spirit with such sweeping strokes that Sakura simply gazed in admiration. Or maybe it was a sense of familiarity in that strong gaze that made it hard to look away. It wasn't until Syaoran spoke that she realized he had gotten alarmingly close.

"My mother. Yelan."

"It's beautiful. She's beautiful."

"I thought so too." his arms came around her and she tried to pull away. He gently stilled her movements so she told herself that she was comforting him rather than enjoying the feel of her back against his chest. Then, she realized how idiotic she was being.

"Li, I can't be with you."

He was silent for too long before he asked "Why?"

Sakura faltered. "W-well, why not? I mean, why would you want to be with me?"

He frowned. "Because I enjoy watching you. Because I enjoy your company. Because…" he smirked as his embrace tightened. "Because you fit perfectly in my arms."

Sakura's face burned. "That's not what I mean. If someone of your stature—higher stature suddenly showed up in your life and began showing interest in you—persistent interest even when you push them away many times, wouldn't you—any person just give up? I'd understand if I meant something special to you, but I know I'm not yet so I just don't understand you. Why?" she hoped he wouldn't brush her aside as he often did with her questions because she really craved an answer this time. Did he see something in her? Something special? Her heart felt funny at the thought.

"I don't know." And his soft voice echoed throughout the room.

"You don't know?" she asked, turning around. She was surprised to see something sad in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said next. "It could be because I've never been pushed away for very long by a woman. Or because I just can't seem to leave you alone. Or because I think you're beautiful and want you as my own." He sighed. "But I am sorry for the other night. Other women I've dated in the past never took an interest in Mei Tao."

"Well that's a pity. She's a lovely girl with wonderful dreams." Sakura looked down at her feet though. He'd said she was beautiful. Her heart felt warmer than it had ever felt in a long time.

He paused to study her for a long time. "I think that's what I like about you."

"What about me?"

He reached out to brush the bangs away from her eyes. "Your eyes, tempting me with a secret you won't share. It makes me want to know everything about you or keep you busy being so happy that you lose the sadness." He saw the surprise in her eyes and it confirmed his words. "I can begin to forget that you won't share with me that secret when you smile, when I'm the reason _for_ your smiles."

Sakura shouldn't have been so surprised. She knew how easily she was read for her eyes always betrayed her lingering emotions. But she was by his perception. It was as if he was asking for a chance to erase her past, to help her overcome it. The back of her eyes grew hot and she felt herself stepping dangerously close to a pit of dark memories once again.

"I don't mind if you ignore me Sakura." He continued in patience. "I'd like it if you would allow me my advances for now however. Because I truly cannot leave you alone. I just don't know why."

So close…she was so close to falling in. God, she didn't want to remember the gulf of silence, that dull existence that followed, the constant thin, veiny strings of dread clutching at her, dragging her farther and farther down the reminiscent crack in her life, making her lose the sanity of her friends and family.

"Sakura." He threw his coat over her in the next instant, feeling the chill of her skin. "It's fine." He reassured quickly, slightly alarmed. "Don't tell me until you're ready. Until then, just let me be a sort of tool to make you smile." He wondered if he was saying the right thing or making things worse at that point.

But her eyes were focused again in the next second when she glanced up. "To make me smile?"

"Yes." He grazed her cheek with his fingertips, not realizing he had just saved her from a small relapse to the old Sakura. "Can you let me do that for now?"

She supposed she could. But how had he done that? Something in the way his words had been phrased…triggering something in a way that gently tugged her back to sanity's edge. Or was it his tone? She frowned wondering how she could be missing something so important.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Uh, how long have you been collecting all of this?"

Li held back his objection and allowed the change of subject to please her. "It was my mother's collection. She loved art as much as Mei Tao." he chuckled. "Don't think I can draw to save my hide though."

"You can sign up for lessons." she suggested.

"If that's what it takes to see you." He gave a mock sigh.

Sakura smirked. "You can drop the act of indignancy to my price. I know for a fact that you were charged a two hundred fifty more by your daughter's previous teacher."

Syaoran grinned. "Been found out huh?"

"Yep. I did some research." but her face took on a gentle animation. "Thank you for showing me this Li."

He spun her around. "Then stop referring to me as Li."

Sakura was beginning to feel like mush again under his gaze and it wasn't helping that she couldn't seem to look away, her skin seared by his touch. "Thank you Syaoran."

Her smile undid him because his lips found hers in the next moment. There was the tiniest of hesitation and then her arms reached around his neck, her eyes fluttering shut. The kiss deepened and his mouth slanted, opening hers to his invasion. She tasted sweet as his tongue traced her lips and then delved to the warmth of her mouth. His hand ran up her hip, slowly to her back and then pressed her length against him, closer. She felt so good it ached.

By the time he forced himself to release her, he had to tear his eyes from her. And it was a moment later until Sakura recovered herself, her eyes reopening. Even then, he saw the impassioned gleam in her dark orbs and he didn't like the lack of control he felt in himself.

"I better get you home before I realize how insane I am for suggesting it." His voice came out husky.

She just nodded, too overwhelmed by what she had just felt.

Syaoran didn't dare attempt a goodnight kiss when they reached her house. His body wasn't about to forgive him for having stopped earlier. But he refused to take advantage of Sakura like that, especially when he was well aware that he still had some groveling to do before she forgave him. But mainly because he had taken her to his house without her consent and to take their relationship any further would have been wrong. Still, he was somewhat happy to see she was tolerating his presence even if she continued to deny her interest in him.

He smiled when he turned off the engine to find her asleep beside him. The woman was a puzzle and he was growing fond of her, more so because he saw that she could have cared less for his title. But she only knew the half of him, the side that everyone else rarely saw. Maybe it was because he wanted to win her over, but he hadn't been his usual cold self even from the beginning. She refused to see the bad in people and if she ever saw his darker manner, he wondered how her opinion of him would change.

Slowly, Syaoran's hand reached out to brush the bangs from her eyes and saw her eyes flutter once, twice and then opened. "Already?" she asked.

"Yeah." he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her head.

Still drowsy and disoriented from sleep, she didn't notice too much. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." she said, yawning.

"It's alright. Get some sleep, you open early tomorrow. Should I walk you in?"

With a shake of her head, she replied "No thanks. Night Syaoran." And before she knew it, she leaned forward herself and planted a soft kiss near his jaw line. "Thanks for today."

Surprised, he could only watch as she got out of the car and made her way up the steps to her house. It unnerved him that anyone could still make him blush.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Sitting in her office, Lina felt very full of herself and Vic, her personal business consultant could read it with little difficulty. His boss was usually a very cross woman and he wondered what brought about the pleasant change. He also wondered if whether his life meant anything to him because despite his fear, he couldn't hold his tongue from asking.

"Lina, I can't help but notice this new disposition of yours. You didn't actually…well you know."

She looked up from her papers, peering at him over the top of her reading glasses. "Don't sound so surprised. He got what was coming to him."

"But using your daughter…it just doesn't sit right does it?"

"Call the authorities then." she scoffed knowing full well his feelings for her. "Besides, you know she isn't _my_ daughter."

"Of course Lina." Vic couldn't stop himself from taking in the vision before him. He'd admired his boss from the very beginning because of her capabilities, but he had always been captivated by her beauty. He just hoped that one day, she would glance towards him and offer a kind word…even a small smile would do. As always though, he caught himself from staring.

"He was horrified when I called him earlier you know. I doubt he cares about a scandal, not with his name to cover it up. But he was actually scared for his daughter…the man is so predictable." she laughed. "All I had to say was that if he wouldn't offer me a partnership, I'd leak out what I know. "

"What does it matter to him if you did?" Vic found himself asking. Then remembering his place, rephrased "That is, why does Mei Tao need a mother?"

Blue eyes flashed with merry amusement. "As attached as she's grown to me, I'd imagine it would scar her somewhat if she ever found out the truth. To think I only tolerate her because she's the bargaining chip for my plan…" a sigh escaped past her lush lips. "It seems anyone who comes into contact with Syaoran risks permanent damage to their lives."

"And if he doesn't take the bait?"

"He will."

Vic knew Lina was indeed a calculating woman. She knew for a fact that Syaoran valued the security of his daughter above all else, even his business, his own livelihood. But his mistake had been to make a mother out of someone like his boss. Especially so when he'd wronged her by taking away what should have been hers. So yes, a little part of him resented this Li, Syaoran for using Lina.

"Uh Lina?" he approached her and awkwardly offered the papers in his hands, hoping he could further brighten her mood.

"What's this?"

"The art teacher's papers as you requested." he opened the folder and pulled out the important documents. "Her yearly income, her monthly payments and bills, everything you wanted."

"How's her business?"

Vic shrugged. "If it continues as it has, there is no doubt that she'll be able to continue on. On the other hand, she'll certainly fall into financial ruin if anything should hinder her business, especially so now before she's developed a good reputation." he pointed to her payments on the papers. "Her house isn't paid off and although her bank statements show she has resisted from borrowing money, she's depleted any savings she might have saved up. If anything were to arise and she'd be forced to borrow, it'd be easy to pull her into debt."

"So she's barely making ends meet." Lina smirked. "Did she manage to pay for the entire store already?"

"No, her savings account showed she had quite a large sum of money, but not entirely enough to buy the entire lot all at once."

"Good, the plan should go off without a hitch then." her eyes were intent. "Don't mess this up Vic."

"Yes, Lina. I'll do my best."

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

* * *

Dun dun dun…(Ominous tone). Lina sounds CRAZY! Muahaha Wonder what she's up to. 0.o Read and find out!

Until next time,

-silent wanderer


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Oh man, school is getting tough again. I mean who schedules a midterm in the first month back at school? Seriously! haha enough of me though, I hope you all like this next chapter and thanks for the comments last time. =)

* * *

_**A Heart to Treasure**_

Chapter Five

It was later that week that Syaoran found time to visit _Stardust_…and well, Sakura, which was his main goal. Work had denied him the chance and he hadn't been too happy about that. In addition, Syaoran wasn't making it a habit to think of plausible excuses to explain his random appearances every time he visited, but he'd make it clear once and for all that work wouldn't be able to hold him off for long.

This evening, just before the store closed however, he'd come in a rotten mood. Hell, he probably shouldn't have come at all to save face if not to hear the warm liquid voice that was hers alone. And somehow he'd gotten it in his head that her voice would be able to ease the stiffness from the chords of his tense muscles. He hated when he was right.

Sakura was sitting in one large armchair in the back, a long table pulled up, papers sprawled everywhere with half opened envelopes and paperclips tossed carelessly here and there. It was quite a sight so he leaned against the entrance doorjamb to watch. She fascinated him. An unruly and contradicting mixture of unpredictability with cautious emerald orbs. Some way or another, she always infused a sense of wonder in him. There was a glow to her, beauty to her set features; warm skin, a trim nose and a wide mouth, lush and just asking to be ravished. He'd seen her as a love interest the moment she'd enthralled him by turning her attention to his daughter, but that interest had strictly been one of the mistress sort. It hadn't really occurred to him that his interest may have the potential to overstep its boundaries.

To his surprise, she looked ready to tear her hair out and he even raised one distinct eyebrow up when a low but frustrated growl rang across the room followed by a sharp intake of breath. The act was so deliberate that he wanted to laugh. She hadn't yet noticed his presence, but he credited that to her obvious stress at the moment. A sigh came out, and then another deep breath, her hand brushed away at her bangs; then one final sigh until her head all but fell to the table in defeat. The thump from her head against the wood was so loud that he'd had to fight the urge to fly over there and make sure she was okay. And yet, it was the forlorn expression that suddenly appeared on her face that had him halt.

That was an expression that he'd never seen before, a sort of unguarded look that took his breath away in that instant because he now knew he was intruding on her privacy. Knowing didn't help though because his eyes were glued to her, watching intently to see more of which no one else had probably ever been made privy to. A slow blink, once, twice and after each one, a deeper sadness that made his chest clench uncomfortably. What was she hiding from him? How was it that she managed to constantly push down such heart wrenching expressions?

A few more moments passed until he saw her eyes flicker to the built in clock at the centre of the room and by then, she'd caught his figure from the brief glance. Her head rose accordingly and he saw her expression change from confusion to fascination—as it always did to his delight and then finally to something that was close to sheer horror.

"You were staring this whole time." she stated and it came out more like an accusation than even that.

"No," Syaoran smiled. "I was admiring."

The first thing that came to her mind was to ask whether he had seen her crazy antics as she was going through her papers, but then even more importantly she realized, was whether he'd been able to read her face afterwards. With eyes as sharp as his, it was hard enough being circumspect while his eyes were on her, never mind when she didn't know he was watching her. And despite what she constantly warned herself against, she'd once again been thinking back to the past, when everything had still been okay and her dreams had still been thriving with the beat of fervor that only a full and happy life could provide. And if it hadn't been for the dumb bills she was still trying to work out, she probably wouldn't have thought back at all. Depression liked company after all.

He was still looking at her, making it hard to forget her paranoid thoughts. So instead of dwelling on the fact that she couldn't read his mind, she decided to remark on his comment.

"So you say, but as I was most likely at my worst just now, I'd say you weren't."

He stopped leaning against the doorjamb and approached her. "Was that your worst? Enlighten me as to why that would be."

Sakura didn't feel it necessary to spill out her financial problems to this man, so casually began gathering her papers. "It's nothing interesting. Did something come up or is this a visit based purely on whim? Still, it's nice that you had some time to come visit."

Syaoran wanted to frown. He knew Sakura was probably overexerting herself trying to find a solution to avoid bankruptcy without giving up the store. It was obvious with all the bank statements and bills she was now trying to organize. What he didn't like was that she felt it pertinent to avoid financial matters with him, making him also wonder just how much she had discovered about why she was currently in such a tight position. Mainly though, he plain hated the fact that she was still so careful around him.

"The young one out in the front didn't think so."

"Young—oh you mean Yue." She chuckled, the sound jolting him down to the toes. "He has grown protective. I think Touya's rubbing off on him."

"Touya?" he asked, despite his knowledge on her already.

"My brother." Her smile made it perfectly clear that she was very fond of him. "You mentioned your mother last time, but I forgot to ask if you had any siblings."

"None to speak of." came his tart reply. Then, "Mei Tao's my only family now." in an attempt to correct his tone.

"It's the same with me when it comes to Touya. Family," she smirked and stood up, things in hand. "can't live with them and can't live without them huh?" she laughed. "Although I can't imagine Mei Tao being too much of a handful."

"She's mature for her age." Syaoran agreed. "Not a handful would be an understatement."

"Then she takes after you. It takes energy to deal with you I'll have you know." The words made her blink and she realized she was actually flirting. Flirting! The thought winded her.

"Would you be too tired to spend some time with me?" he finally got right to the point.

"No, but I don't know if I'll risk it. I don't exactly have my wits sharpened tonight. And I need them to be around you."

It was Syaoran's turn to laugh this time and he placed his hands in the air to plea non-guilty. Although the laugh was out of courtesy. She had just admitted she couldn't be herself around him and he didn't know how he felt about that. "What if I say I'll endeavor to keep my lips to myself this one time."

"Then I say let's go."

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Tomoyo opened the front door, expecting her husband and got both him and an irritated Touya too.

"My my aren't we all smiles gentlemen." Inside, she offered the living room for everyone to get comfortable in. She had a feeling this would result in a long talk.

Eriol scowled, tossing a heated glare to Touya. "Just my luck, getting off work and bumping into this ass. I should have listened to common sense, turned and high tailed it all the way home when I saw him."

"Save it brat." Touya glared back. "No one's listening to your whines. Besides, as I recall, _you_ approached _me_."

"More so was the pity. I thought Sakura was in trouble what with the crazy and familiar psychotic look you had on your face. I just momentarily forgot you were also prone to paranoia."

Tomoyo felt like hitting both men in the room with her tightening fists. Finally, deciding it wasn't worth her effort, she demanded "What are you two on about?"

"He's lost his sister again." Eriol was pleased to point out.

"Shut it." But Touya's arms crossed uncomfortably. "I haven't been able to contact her for the last few days."

"Ooooh." Eriol said, mockingly. "Let's call the police. It's not like the lady's twenty-four and fully capable of looking after herself. God forbid she's not answering the phone when big brother calls."

Seeing the vein jump at Touya's jaw line and wanting her husband to remain in one piece, she jumped in. "I just saw her this morning when I was at the shop helping out Touya. Really, you're worried over nothing."

"See?" Eriol growled. "Now get out."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried.

Touya relaxed hearing Tomoyo's testimony and with his relief came his humor. "The brat's just embarrassed because he was hit on in the streets."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she brushed off Eriol's loud protests. "What happened?"

"Touya, don't you dare—"

"You should be flattered." Touya interrupted, flashing a devilish grin. "Better watch out Tomoyo, your man's got attractive wiles on him. Especially to the opposite sex."

"He was hit on by a man?" she asked incredulously. And her smile grew larger with the confirmation of Eriol's groan.

"Why don't I explain." Touya offered to her confused expression.

"Why don't you shut up and stop boring my wife with nonsense?"

But both individuals pretended like he wasn't there so he was forced to listen to what had already been traumatic enough when he had _physically_ participated, however involuntarily.

"We were walking… decided to take a little short cut this brat did and lucky he did because just around the corner were these wonderfully sketchy men."

"Wonderfully?" Tomoyo smirked.

Touya shrugged. "To me they were. Next thing I knew, all three had Eriol surrounded. I, following him of course, was a good couple of strides behind but was completely unnoticed in the dark as I watched what happened next."

"Thanks for your help by the way." Eriol's eyes rolled.

"Anytime." Touya smiled. "Anyways, I was about to jump in and stop the boy from getting mugged, but what do you know, they weren't stealing anything." He grinned. "Of the material sort."

"Touya." Eriol warned.

Tomoyo had her fist to her mouth in a valiant effort to stop from bursting aloud with laughter. But one glance at her blushing husband had her break into appeals.

Touya was thoroughly amused. "That's not all Tomoyo. I swear he stood there for a whole 'nother minute before making a move. I thought he was traumatized. And even then he couldn't shake them off."

"How the hell would I know how to deal with prostitutes? I've never had the need to use one thank you very much and jeesus, male hookers!" from the corner of his eye he saw Tomoyo's eyes twinkle with laughter and he blushed again.

"Let me guess. You saved him Touya?" Tomoyo managed to ask.

"Of course, couldn't let the brat be whisked away. He still had to lead me here didn't he?"

Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear. "You pretended to be his…his…"

"Smart woman." he complimented. Touya had always been fond of Tomoyo and she was almost like a second sister to him. "They left him alone after that."

"I'll bet." she answered. And truthfully, no one in their right mind would challenge Touya as tall as he was and as chillingly he could glare at you. And though Eriol was only a few inches shorter, her blue eyed husband didn't have an easily provoked bone in his body, even if he was being sexually harassed by a trio of men.

"If you're done, my dignity would like to be left alone for the rest of the evening." Eriol stated.

Touya just smirked. "Tell her to call me tomorrow when you see her Tomoyo."

"I will." And she sensed that something really was up because Touya wasn't one to get so worked up that he'd even follow her husband home. So when he left, she mentioned it to Eriol.

"Don't rot your mind trying to get into his Tomoyo. Who knows what he's thinking."

She smiled. "You're one to talk. You know you're just as bad."

"We who are blinded by love are justified I'll have you know." He held out his arms and she willingly came into them.

"She's been visited by this Li a lot lately."

"Love interest?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Anyone can see she's completely infatuated with him."

Eriol frowned. "Wait a minute. Li as in Li, Syaoran, chairman and main shareholder of the Li corporation Li?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Yes. I had the same look when I heard too."

"Hell, maybe Touya's right to be worried this time."

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

They'd placed their order at the nearest fast food restaurant and had decided to eat by the beach. It was the perfect time of day to sit on the spacious wooden dock, the sun just beginning to set and the day's heat still lingering in the air. Sakura's toes were making slow circles in the water as she took a large bite from her burger. They were sitting back to back with one another but she could tell he was already on his second.

It was nice to just sit and talk with Syaoran and what was making the moment so special was that even though it was practically two strangers watching the sunset, she felt so safe and unjudged next to him. It'd been a long time since her parent's deaths that she had felt secure enough to speak so casually and sincerely to someone else. But a deep part of her wanted to open up to Syaoran and tell him everything she had been scared to reveal. And in return, she wanted him to tell her it was alright and that she wasn't some insane person that had miraculously kept from the asylums for a good seven years. It was alarming that she was even thinking it, but she was quickly realizing that he had that effect on her, reminding her of how easily she could succumb to his charms if she wasn't more careful.

Sakura took another bite and broke the silence when she swallowed. "Why did you marry her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lina. What attracted her to you?"

"Besides the looks you mean."

She heard the sarcasm in his tone and nodded before realizing he couldn't see her do so. "Don't tell me that was it?"

"You won't hear it from me then."

Sakura couldn't hide her incredulity and gave him a rough nudge in the back. "Men!"

Syaoran almost choked laughing then. "And what do you know of men?"

"Hey, don't you dare start singling me out as an old spinster with no prospects." She sighed. "Although, I admit I wasn't taken by her when we met either."

"Did she say anything to you?" his voice was stiff.

"No." Sakura drawled, looking up at the sky. "Nothing out of the ordinary anyways. There was just something about her… if that makes any sense. And knowing it is different from saying so." She glanced over her shoulder. "I hope you don't think I'm an awful person since I barely know her."

"Hardly sweetheart." He consoled. "Even before the divorce, I was not particularly a fan myself. Our marriage was strictly business."

"I find it hard to believe you would accept an arranged marriage, regardless of whether it had to do with business."

"My ego thanks you for thinking it." He answered.

Sakura smiled. "Another counter to the matter at hand huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's alright. I didn't expect much when I asked anyways. It's just that the silence was oddly nice, if not only for me and I thought to save you with a question."

He realized what she was saying then. "The thought itself is nice, but unnecessary. Any time I spend with you is just that… nice." He finished the rest of his drink, once again surprised by how acute she was even when she had only his voice to base her conclusions on…or in this case, his lack of voice. Yes, he'd avoided answering her, but that was because he wasn't about to reveal that he'd married Lina simply because he needed a mother for his child. It'd been a huge mistake he'd found out later and it was coming back to bite him good. The phone call from his ex-wife this morning had proven that much. And it was that which had darkened his mood and found him outside of _Stardust._

Her words exactly had been "I know how far are you willing to protect your daughter Syaoran. I want you to remove her from her art lessons."

He'd refused, naturally and that hadn't gone over so well.

Lina's temper had flared. "If I don't see results, I swear I will make my own. And knowing your brat, she'll feel forever betrayed that you've lied to her all these years. She won't have a mother, not even a father to trust."

"That 'brat' may not be yours, but is mine. And I assure you, I protect what's mine Lina. Don't threaten me again, or there will be consequences. You can't demand for what was never yours."

"Obviously I can." There was a small hesitation. "I'm warning you Syaoran, get your act together. It's your daughter, or the Corporation. Your choice."

Syaoran had been nothing but a sitting duck about to boil over then. Mei Tao had always been an independent little girl, but there had also always been an unsaid relationship between him and her. She depended on him for advice, strength, condolence and most importantly guidance. In return, she brought happiness to his life, but if she ever learned that he had denied her her true mother all these years, that relationship would begin to rip away at the seams, slowly at first until the hurt would be strong enough that she would begin to withdraw from him. And by then, she wouldn't have Lina to run to because it was clear that his ex-wife saw Mei Tao as a tool to getting what she wanted. The thing Syaoran was furious about however, was tha t he hadn't done anything prevent what was now happening.

Business wasn't worth one hair on his daughter's head, but that didn't mean he was going to hand over half of the Corporation to that woman just because he was being threatened! No…he'd bide his time for now and see how things played out. He just hoped that no harm would come to Sakura in the process because he'd made up his mind seconds after the phone call that he would do his best to protect her.

They'd lapsed into silence again, but suddenly back to back didn't suffice any longer and he had her in his lap the next second, his chin nestled in her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. But there were no protests as she leaned her weight against him.

There she went again, guessing exactly what he was thinking without really knowing. "Nothing. Are you cold?"

"No. But I'm probably heavy."

"Not at all." he answered.

Sakura could sense it, his worry and it was eating away at her, making her uncomfortable because she knew that when he didn't want to tell, he wouldn't. She also had felt earlier that he had been angry about something, but had tossed that thought aside. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore. If she had the courage to ask one more time, would he grow cross? She hated being so helpless.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"We ought to leave, it's getting dark." Yes, she had just earned herself the title of official coward, but she knew if they stayed like that any longer, she wouldn't have been able to hold back her tongue from demanding an answer from him. And she had the eeriest feeling that _that _would definitely make him cross.

"Let's play a game Sakura."

She tensed involuntarily. "A game?"

"I want to learn a few things about you before the night ends."

Sakura took pause. "I don't think I want to play."

His next chuckle brought shivers down her back, his breath hot against her ear.

"We each have three questions to ask each other."

"What if I don't feel a need to answer?"

"Then I get to ask you for whatever I want." He didn't allow her to give her input this time and continued. "You can't say no either."

"For example?"

"For example," his voice grew dangerously low. "I could get three kisses out of this if I play it right."

Sakura scowled, feeling her heart start racing. "I'm not taking off my clothes."

"Didn't even cross my mind." He looked down at her innocently when she glared. "Now, you first or shall I begin?"

"You first."

Truth be told, she'd feel guilty if what he had in mind really was to get three kisses from her because she wasn't planning on treating this as a game. If however, he was out for blood, she'd feel no obligation to hold back on her side either. She only hoped he wouldn't refuse to answer _all _her questions. Unlike him, she wasn't capable of being as bold as he was with what she could ask of him. So it'd only benefit her if he did answer.

"Wait." She stopped.

"Yes?"

"New rules. You have to answer one of the three questions. _Have to_." She emphasized.

"That only gives me two kisses honey."

She smirked. "Maybe I'll compensate you down on my end later on." The grin he gave her then was so dazzling it left her momentarily blinded.

"Tell me about your childhood."

"That's not a question." she felt it pertinent to say.

"Are you refusing to answer anyways?" an eyebrow rose, but she could see he wasn't half as disappointed as he wanted her to believe. Hell if she would give him a kiss that easily though. Besides, there were discrete ways to answer.

Sakura rested her head against his shoulder. "It was always me, my brother and mom and dad. My dad was an archeologist and I loved it when he came home and had new stories to tell about work. Because of his job, he wasn't home much, but even then, mom loved him so much…" she smiled. "I loved how he could make her laugh. Mom stayed at home most of the time and I used to blame myself because I was told after my birth, she would always feel weak. But Touya and I did our best to share chores and frankly…it's always so bright and happy when I think back."

She stopped there and he realized his mistake. If he asked her to elaborate, it would take up his second question and now that she'd already answered one, she could refuse all the others he had in mind. _How refreshing_ he thought dryly. Unpredictable and calculating.

"Have you always wanted to open your own art store?"

"Oh, yes." Sakura had to admit, she liked this question. Maybe he wasn't serious? "It's childish, but I wanted to capture what was special to people so that when they looked at my painting, they'd be reminded to smile. I opened the store because I want everyone to be able to enjoy art, no matter what their own personal reasons behind doing so was." she was smiling again and he heard it in her tone. "I love what I do. I guess you can say it makes me happy." she wanted to add sane to that list too, but decided to leave it out. "You're being very kind with your questions." she further pointed out.

"Am I?" he sighed. "And you my dear, are leaving much to the imagination with your answers."

"You never specified how much I had to elaborate. All I had to do was answer."

"Touché. But I have one more question." He braced himself for her reaction. "How did your parents die?" it was so direct, that he wanted to apologize, but if he had only asked 'what happened to your parents?' she would've have said, they died seven years ago and he wouldn't have gained any further knowledge than what he already knew. To give her credit though, he didn't see nor feel any noticeable flinch.

"I think I'll sit this question out." she finally said and looking up, her eyes were impossible to read. "What would you like?" she was practically ready to feel the familiar flutter in her stomach from the kiss he had guaranteed, so was baffled when that wasn't what he had in mind.

"What I would like, is for you to answer my question the next time I ask it." He was so serious, she just looked at him. "Your turn to ask."

Sakura didn't know whether to feel happy he was so genuinely interested in her, or angry that he had just managed to find a loophole to his own game. She just wished he wouldn't be asking her anytime soon.

"If…you uh" she was still slightly jarred from his words. "your marriage to Lina was business and not love, why did you bother to file for divorce? You must have known it wouldn't work from the beginning."

"Arranged marriages are usually very functional contrary to popular belief. It makes sure that both individuals are efficient and smart since you're not bogged down by your feelings for one another. It's especially advantageous if you both work in the business world." He shrugged the shoulder Sakura wasn't occupying. "She filed for the divorce mind you, so maybe she realized after a while that I didn't marry her out of love which she previously thought."

"That's horrible." Sakura whispered. "She must have been heartbroken when she found out."

Lina heartbroken? Syaoran wanted to howl with laughter. That was the last thing she was feeling because as conniving as she was, he now knew she had planned this from the beginning and he would forever hate her for using his daughter, acting like a mother when he'd given her the right to and never feeling the feelings Mei Tao felt towards her.

"I doubt that she was the only offer out there Syaoran. Why'd you choose her?"

As if he didn't ask himself that everyday! "I was familiar with her and at one point, we'd been more than friendly with one another." He smirked at her slight cringe and it made him happy to think she was growing somewhat possessive of him. "I've gotten better at giving judgment let's just say."

The first two questions had been no brainers and Sakura thought that she was unconsciously putting Syaoran at ease because her next words would shift the nice atmosphere between them. When she had realized, she had wanted to kick herself for being so perceptive. And now, she hoped he would deny her claims so she could prove to herself just how foolish she was for thinking it.

"Sakura?"

She looked up and saw plain worry in his amber pools. "Don't get mad." she whispered.

Syaoran saw the hesitant fear on Sakura's face and he knew he wouldn't like her next question. She knew it too apparently and since she was always so right on the money he braced himself. It was easy for him to offer a kind smile however if it meant he could relieve her fear. "I won't get mad at you."

Sakura swallowed. "Why does Mei Tao believe Lina is her real mother?"

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

* * *

Uh oh, did Sakura hit a chord? How is Li going to answer? Stay tuned for the next episode of A Heart to Treasure.

Ha-ha. yes I'm lame, leave me alone. =P See you next time!

-silent wanderer

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again my readers! It has been a while (understatement) but I thank you for both your patience and your interest. Here's chapter six for you all. =D

* * *

_**A Heart To Treasure**_

Chapter Six

"He came over to your house?" Sakura asked, fully surprised. It was noon so she and Yue had found it difficult to refuse the lunch Tomoyo had made for them this morning.

Sakura had been in heaven while savoring the taste of her strawberry shortcake when Tomoyo had suddenly felt the need to drop a bomb on her.

"Yes he did. He ran into Eriol and followed him home. He told me to have you call him." The blue eyed beauty frowned. "Why haven't you been answering his calls?"

"I haven't been home a lot." she replied truthfully.

"He called the shop too." Yue added quietly. "I wrote down the messages and left them at the counter for you."

"Okay, I guess I just forgot." Sakura finally said. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Apologize to Eriol for me would you?"

Tomoyo waved her off. "Don't worry, he's over it. Besides, what I want to know has nothing to do with work. You also haven't been home because of a specific someone."

"If you're talking about Syaoran, I don't have anything to say."

"Yes I am talking about that gorgeous man and you'll spill it or Yue and I will start our own conversation." She offered the boy another slice of cake which he thanked her for and took it most gratefully.

"Buying him off with cake." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "That's low Tomoyo."

Her friend just shrugged. "Whatever works I say. So talk."

She sighed. "I don't want to think about it." And that couldn't have been closer to the truth. Last night she had shocked the socks off Syaoran. What was worse, she knew she hit a bullseye when she saw it and that hadn't done anything for her nerves. She'd been telling herself that there must have been a reason to why Syaoran had told Mei Tao that Lina was her biological mother; perhaps because he really thought a mother figure would do his daughter good, or maybe the real mother hadn't been suited to fill the position, but had he really been that blind? Lina as Mei Tao's mother? It was like water and oil and just asking for problems.

God, why had she noticed it anyways? But she'd opened her big mouth and seen the horror in his eyes. Sakura had hated that look even more so because she had been the cause of it. As soon as she had said it, she had retracted the question, asking for his favorite color instead. Lame she knew, but under the circumstances, she was just as horrified. He'd casually let it go so she hoped he thought she'd been kidding. Doubtful, but it didn't hurt thinking that way. Darn, and she'd see him later today when he picked up his daughter too. Just great.

Sakura ignored the waiting look Tomoyo had donned on and rose from her chair. "I'm going to call my brother before he dies from worry." She eyed Yue suspiciously. "If Tomoyo asks, you know nothing."

He looked up with a blank face. "You try saying no to the cake."

Darn the cake too! Her life was breaking apart before her eyes and it occurred to her for the first time today that she had booked an appointment with her nearest local bank to take out a loan. She hated having to do it, but the storage room had begun to leak and there was no avoiding the fact that the ancient walls would soon collapse and ruin all the merchandise. It was too bad that the original owner hadn't found it important to mention that particular leak.

Her fingers unconsciously went to dial Touya's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"I heard you rescued maiden Eriol from the bad prostitutes yesterday."

"Where have you been?!" came his demand.

"I love you too." Sakura made a face, but smiled. "I've been busy with the shop. You know we aren't limited to phone calls, you could drop by in person."

"I'll have to start if you insist on avoiding me." He gave a heavy sigh on the other end. "Sakura, tell me what's wrong."

_Uh oh_. He used her actual name and that meant he was dead serious. "It's the same thing as the last time you asked. I'm just trying to make ends meet."

"Do you need me to give you a loan?" his voice was soft.

"No!" she said before thinking. "I'm not taking your money. You just bought Yukito a house against his wishes and you won't bully me into accepting your money like you did him. I told you I could manage myself Touya."

"I know, but if you're going to end up borrowing from a bank, I guarantee you'll get less interest rates with me."

"_You_ wouldn't let me pay you back."

"Exactly. The interest fee is non-existent. What more do you want?"

"I can do this by myself."

Her reply was so adamant, he relented. "I know you can Sakura. Just look at me as the bank this one time and keep me updated would you? You can at least do that much for me."

She finally was forced to relent. "Fine. I'll talk to you about it later. Thank you Touya."

"Uh huh, I have to get back to firing people now. I'll drop by tomorrow evening. Later monster."

Sakura smirked as she hung up. Her brother was insistent to be her savior, but he'd been there since The Accident happened and that'd been too long in itself. Sakura had to prove to everyone and mainly herself that she could function as a regular person instead of falling back on Touya whenever it was convenient. He'd never begrudge her of his help of course, but enough was enough. She had to move on.

*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*

Sakura had no compunctions about being completely indiscrete when the occasion called for it and that's exactly how she intended to carry herself when Mei Tao arrived to her lesson later that day. It annoyed her that_ he_ had invited himself into the room too before she had gotten over how casual he had made the pushy act appear.

"Dad's going to stay for the lesson today." Mei Tao insisted. "He's interested." She also felt so inclined to assure Sakura.

"Is he now?" Sakura could have argued he was interested in something altogether different than what the lesson would entail, but that wouldn't be appropriate to say to the sweet girl. Instead, she was forced to welcome the both of them. "Did you work on sketching trees like I asked last week?"

"Sure did." Mei Tao pulled her sketchpad from her bag as soon as everyone was seated and offered it to her teacher with pride.

Sakura smiled at the effort. At least she had tried to capture some realism, rather than the standard trunk and fluffy cloud top that was so common. She sighed regretfully that she still hadn't found the time or money to prune the mess of a courtyard outside. Maybe then, she could have taught with actual specimens of plantlife.

"Daddy says they're sad looking." She frowned. "Do you think so too?"

Sakura tossed a withering look to Syaoran, lounging in a chair with a nonchalant manner. "No, I think they're very happy trees." And she did because she recognized the pains Mei Tao must have took to get them to look as they did now. Her keen eye didn't miss the markings an eraser that hadn't been a hundred percent successful in getting rid of. "Anyways, it's a good start. You see that big cloth to your right?" she pointed to what was just an old maroon tablecloth she had found in the back.

"Yeah."

Sakura smirked. "Call us crazy but we're going to draw that today."

Her eyes widened. "But why?" she asked incredulously.

She crouched down beside Mei Tao and began pointing again. "You see how some parts are darker than others because of the shadows? And how some are brighter because of the light in this room?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, following Sakura's finger and then she nodded.

"It's important to understand how light touches different objects, even faces. Last week we talked about how things move and I got you to draw trees in the wind. Now I want you to try drawing this cloth and taking into account the light and dark. Then maybe this week you can go home and draw something to bring back to me. It can be anything you like as long as it's not totally still while you're drawing it and has dark and light spots like the cloth."

Mei Tao frowned. "And that's ree-a-lism?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, that's realism."

"Alright. I'm going to start now okay?"

Sakura nodded and the toothy grin she received that had the girl's amber eyes flashing reminded her so much of her father that she felt something warm bloom in her chest. It just as quickly vanished when she began concentrating at the task at hand though. There was such innocence to the child's face. A face that had no reminiscence of Syaoran, nor Lina.

It was a horrible feeling harboring her thoughts, knowing full well that Syaoran was just as uncomfortable with her knowing certain private things in his life. Maybe the fact that she knew he didn't approve of her knowing contributed more to her anxiety than anything else. Well, at least she knew his favorite color was green now.

And recalling how he'd been looking into her eyes as he had said it made her heart stumble. God have mercy on anyone who'd ever be caught by those rich amber orbs, sinfully darkened to melted chocolate, heavy lidded and framed by the darkest of lashes. They hypnotized you with their sensual gaze. If she hadn't the sense to pull away, which was surprising she had any at all at that point, there would have been a promise broken and she'd have broken it herself. Those lips of his had been too inviting. Not that she'd have felt any loss. Oh sure, she'd complain, but what would he care when he had no scruples about doing it in the first place? And it was useless to say that she wouldn't have participated in the act whole heartedly too.

Sakura felt a growl near the bottom of her throat. This was exactly why she hadn't thought Syaoran's presence during the lesson would be beneficial; it wasn't even compatible with her goal of teaching! Not when every other thought went back to him, when every little movement he made caught her eye and had her wondering what he was thinking at every interval of time. She didn't remember being so conscious of another human being, not even when she thought she had fallen in love with Yukito. No, this was something else entirely and it was a good thing Syaoran didn't know…any man would be horrified knowing a woman they had a romantic interest in was falling in love with him this early in the game. But that's exactly what she was heading towards. Love. Sakura felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?" His soft voice earned him her attention. Was that worry? If her heart could whimper, it certainly was now.

She tried brushing off his concern with good natured teasing. "I'm fine, but I should be asking you the same thing. If you're bored, you're welcome to roam around outside."

His eyes flashed wickedly. "Kicking me out?"

"Of course not." Sakura replied shortly. "I'd never." She gave him a long stare, wondering what she was trying to get out of this relationship. Stability was laughable at this point, but she refused to think of herself as an easy convenience for such a wealthy and powerful business man… whose interest in her was only physical. Boy, was she digging herself into a deeper hole. Why couldn't she get to the heart of the matter like what was natural to her character and convince him to look elsewhere for a mistress?

He was looking just as hard back at her and she only wished he could read her mind if only to understand how insecure she was and how frustrated the situation was making her. Then he surprised her with his next words.

"I won't let you go."

Sakura felt her heart slam against her ribcage with alarm and blushed furiously when Mei Tao's curious eyes peered up at her father, and seeing that his eyes were glued on her, followed suit.

"Are you going somewhere Sakura?" the innocent girl asked.

Sakura just blinked.

"You aren't… _are you_?" the small lingering of amusement was found in his smirk.

"Not at the moment." She threw back, mainly towards the blasted man.

"Daddy, maybe Sakura has to use the bathroom. You really should let her go. You always tell me not to hold it in." Mei Tao's tone had taken to gentle reprimanding then and Sakura narrowed her eyes at Syaoran as if to say 'see, now look what you've done.'

His smirk only grew larger.

"If I go, I certainly don't need your permission." She couldn't help but bite out next.

"See daddy." Mei Tao emphasized. "I told you to be nice to Sakura. If she doesn't like you, she might not like me anymore!"

"She likes me fine honey. Besides, I can like her enough for the both of us." He reached out and brushed the fringe of hair from his daughter's eyes.

Mei Tao didn't understand that statement so just returned to her sketch. Adults sure could talk funny sometimes. What would her father's feelings matter if Sakura hated him? But she'd long learned that it wasn't worth her time trying to analyze every little thing her father said.

Sakura of course, ignored Syaoran for the rest of the lesson and managed quite nicely, fighting the urge to glance over at him and soon didn't even have to do that as she became lost in her teaching. Mei Tao listened to every word she imparted and that only fueled her enthusiasm to the point where she only had the energy to teach and interact with her student. It wasn't until the three hours was up that she returned to her senses, or rather sensitive self and realized there was the faintest of a scowl on Syaoran's brow.

It was then she thought of something that she should have naturally conceived early on, but probably failed to do so because she simply wanted to refuse believing it. Syaoran hadn't come to see her, he'd come to make sure she was going to do her job properly this time, without interrogating his daughter and playing twenty-one questions. Sakura didn't know how to feel if that were the case. Why was he playing these games with her? She wasn't a toy so his plan of both keeping her and distancing her at the same time was impossible. And she didn't want to cooperate nor keep participating when she knew he'd emerge the victor and she, the loser with having no one to blame but her herself in the end.

Hiding her annoyance, she tried looking thoughtful. "You have a good eye Mei Tao. Keep working on it this week and bring me whatever you come up with next time alright?"

"Okay!" the young girl replied cheerfully. She was all smiles at finding a new talent in catching light and shadows. She'd surprised herself too at how adept she was beginning to get at this 'shading' technique.

Sakura couldn't spare a smile for Syaoran, but led the two of them to the entrance of the room. She waved when Mei Tao trotted out at her father's heels, but Sakura had to tidy up so she couldn't leave the room just yet. When she went to close the door however, the hinges wouldn't allow the movement and the next thing she knew, she was pushed against the wall.

The door shut quietly but she was aware of Syaoran's body pressed against hers, pinning her hands above her head. Sakura was caught by a pair of impassioned eyes and any struggle she had inside her quickly vanished. Her anger though was harder to subside.

"Are you happy?" she all but hissed. "You couldn't take my word on it could you?"

He was quite calm under her accusation. "What word was that?"

"Don't feign stupidity. You just _had _to make sure I didn't delve further into your daughter's personal life. Well are you satisfied? Maybe you'd like to attend our lesson next week?—"

"Sakura…" he said warningly.

"The week after?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh silly me, why waste your time coming when you can set up hidden cameras, better yet, you can just ask your daughter because it's her word over mine and we both know whose is worth more."

"You're trying to be obnoxious." The way he said it with indifference made her furious.

"You're trying to get me into your bed." She threw right back. "I'll not go into it blindly either."

"Damn it, you weren't like this yesterday."

"Yesterday, I still thought you wanted something more from me than my body you ass."

He finally sighed, showing his first sign of wary. "Don't mistake my reasons for coming here Sakura."

"Okay. What's the reason?"

"I wanted to see you."

"To make sure I didn't tell your daughter your favorite color's _green_?" she decided to go for blood then.

The words did what she wanted and she saw embittered anger flash across his features. "Are you threatening me?" his voice went deadly soft.

"No. I'm fulfilling my title of obnoxious." She gave a tight smile, but was glaring all the same. "How am I doing?"

After a moment's silence, he assured "If you play this game, you won't win."

Sakura only scoffed. "I'm not playing any game Syaoran. In fact, I want out of the game." Through her frustration, she saw the vein throbbing near his jaw line and wondered how much further she could push him. His grip on her wrists would undoubtedly leave bruises later on, but for now, she refused to cringe at anything he threw at her.

He just continued to stare her down, as if contemplating his next move. So she said instead "Fire me."

He was incredulous in his fury then. "What?!"

"Great, now you're deaf. Fi-re me." She dragged. "It'll do the two of us a lot of good. I obviously know too much and if it weren't for you needing a decent teacher for your daughter, you wouldn't even bother to have kept me for so long."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I just like saying these things for fun." She held her breath for his answer.

"I'll think about it." He said then, and seeing that she actually winced, he wanted to take it back.

Sakura however, not able to think clearly when it came to him, thought him dead serious and took a second to suppress her hurt before she offered "Need a day? No? Two days?" she shrugged at his unreadable expression. "Alright, you have three days. I'll even call you to see."

She was determined to be impossible and he wouldn't allow her to think she could get what she wanted that easily. To fire her though would be doing exactly what Lina wanted him to do and if it had been only that, he might have. But Sakura was proficient at her job and she was what Mei Tao wanted. And somehow, his daughter's happiness meant more to him than his ex-wife's trivial threats. At least for now.

"Can I tell you something?"

"I suppose." She wanted to wipe the smirk right off his face.

"I came today because since last night, I couldn't get you out of my mind and I figured I should just put myself out of my misery instead of trying to focus on office work and doing nothing productive."

"There are other methods of putting someone out of their misery."

He was sure she was referring to the fact that she could give him a black eye, but right then, his gaze fell on her lips. "I bet there are." God, even in an argument he couldn't think about anything else but kissing her.

Sakura was too furious to care where the direction of his eyes had floated to. "Why can't you take no for an answer? You must say it to enough people that you clearly understand the meaning."

"Why won't you give me a chance before you say no?" he released her hands and he was relieved to see she didn't push him away. He was however, unnerved at the splotchy red his grip had left on her. "I won't hurt you Sakura."

She remained quiet. This wasn't ending the way it was supposed to. He had a way of cutting off their arguments with the mention of something more personal and awkward for her. She'd never been in an actual relationship before, didn't know exactly what it entailed besides what Tomoyo had told her.

"Shall I tell you about my favorite color then?"

Sakura looked up at him and could see sincerity in his offer. "You don't have to. I wasn't mad about that."

"I want to." He had his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in a warm embrace. "And I won't fire you. I just don't want you to have any reason for running away anymore."

There he went, stealing another little piece of her heart.

*~~~*~~~~*~~~*

They were all gathered at a very quaint and familiar restaurant that night, ready to surprise Touya who had just been made chairman of his construction company. He didn't know he would be attending this little celebration yet, but that was where the surprise came into play.

While they were waiting for Yukito to bring in the guest of honor, Sakura was in an extremely pleasant mood. She'd made headway with Syaoran today and he'd promised to reveal his secrets the next they met and hopefully, that meant she would also now be privy to his more personal thoughts. In addition, he'd somehow managed to convince her that he really had stayed to see her. Only, Sakura couldn't tell why he had been scowling.

"I don't know why we're all anxious about tonight." Eriol broke through her thoughts. "We all knew he was going to get the promotion."

"Well unlike your stiff heart, other people like to know when their loved ones care about them enough to congratulate them when the occasion calls for it, Eriol."

Sakura agreed with Tomoyo. "Besides, it's been a while since we've all been under one roof."

Eriol gave a customary eye rolling. "All I'm saying is, knowing him, we'll only manage to further inflate his huge ego. And I resent that comment Tomoyo." He smirked. "There's nothing stiff about my heart now."

"I hope not." She answered. "I like to think I've done it some good."

"If I recall correctly…" Sakura thought back in time. "You were always Mr. High and Mighty, unapproachable and arrogant."

"You're exaggerating." He frowned.

"The fact that I'm not is what makes it sadder." Sakura chuckled. "Oh sure, you acted like a gentleman to everyone, but still made it your business to better everyone in everything you did."

It was Eriol's turn to grin. "Ah yes. Remember Niwa and gym class?"

Tomoyo scowled at her husband. "I remember fine. And you should have been ashamed how you let him think he had a chance at bettering you and then what do you do but run circles around him."

"I was encouraging the boy." Eriol said in his defense. "It did wonders to his self-esteem."

"You were a bully." Tomoyo actually glared this time from across the table.

The mischief in Sakura couldn't be suppressed. "And Tomoyo, remember how he always had a new girl on hand every week? How he took away your title as class president in our last year, when you certainly wanted it more and he had only started his own campaign because—"

"Damn, Sakura." Eriol snapped. "What the hell!"

Tomoyo made a sound with her tongue. "I remember clearly now that you mention it." She eyed her husband who was looking wary, irritated and nervous all at the same time.

"He hasn't changed much has he?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I like to think so, but you're probably right Sakura. No he hasn't."

"Damned if I haven't." he sat up straight now. "You made it hard enough for me to win you over Tomoyo and I won't let you go now that I have you."

Tomoyo actually blushed at his blatant statement, especially so because they were in public. Sakura took note of it and decided to relent. This couple sure made love seem both endearing and entertaining at the same time.

Then before she could think "Eriol, how did you know you were in love with Tomoyo?"

He frowned. "I just wanted her in my bed," he flashed a smile that was the pure definition of rake. "and then by the time I should have lost interest, I hadn't."

"And that's how you knew?" Sakura didn't entirely comprehend so she turned to Tomoyo for clarification.

"Don't ask me." She drew away from Sakura's expecting look. "I didn't do anything special. Couldn't even understand why he was interested in me when he'd already ignored me throughout middle school."

"As I recall, it took a bit of convincing on my part." Eriol pointed out.

"Yes." She allowed. "I wasn't much interested in browbeaters."

"Tomoyo…"

"So it just hit the both of you one day that you loved each other?" Sakura pursued.

A splash of color actually made its way to Eriol's face.

Noticing it, Tomoyo smirked. "Not exactly. I never told you Sakura, but I told him I loved him after we uh…" she eyed Yue who was sipping on his lemonade quietly. "Well, he wasn't inclined to return my affections."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "You poor thing!" And then glaring, "Eriol you ass!"

"So I was a bit blindsided, give me some leeway, I'd been told the same thing by lots of other girls." He realized his mistake when he glanced at his wife then. "Aw, hell."

Sakura continued, telling herself it was his own fault for saying too much when all she wanted to know was how he knew he loved Tomoyo. "But you woke up one day and realized you loved her right?"

"Basically." He refused to say anymore, fearing that he was already in the doghouse.

"I see." Sakura took her own relationship into reflection. What surprised her was that she knew somewhere deep in her heart that she wanted Syaoran to like her a little more than what he was probably accustomed to. But love, if he could love her, could she share with him her nightmares? Could he give her the support and happiness she was desperately searching for?

Eriol sobered when he saw Sakura thinking. And since his adorable wife was most likely too irritated to notice the state of her best friend, he took the initiative himself.

"Problems with Li?"

Sakura's head snapped up and she saw immediately that all joking was gone from his eyes. In its place, was a seriousness that he rarely took on.

"I won't tell you how to run your own life at this point, but you know what's right Sakura."

That was the problem. Syaoran felt right.

Tomoyo got over herself and placed a hand on Sakura's hand. "He does seem sincere."

"Sincerity is a show." Eriol retorted. "If he hurts you, I'll trounce him. And your brother will have to get in line."

Sakura smirked. "You make it sound like things are serious. I told him I was too busy to focus on a relationship. For now, we're just friends. Calm your overprotective hormones will you?"

"But—" Tomoyo began, but had the good sense to cut off when Yukito arrived, prodding a frowning Touya along. When he saw everyone, he was blinking.

"And to what do I owe the…pleasure? Pleasure for seeing my fan club all gathered together on this joyous evening." His tone seemed to say otherwise.

"Some of us aren't staying here on our own accord." Eriol felt it pertinent to mention. "Just that the missus insisted."

Touya managed a smirk as he sat down. "The missus doesn't seem too happy to have that title right now."

Eriol sighed. "That's your sister's fault I'll have you know."

"Course it is." He reached out and pinched Sakura's right cheek, watching expectantly for a protest. "It always is."

Sakura didn't give him the satisfaction. "We're celebrating with or without you so are you going to enjoy the occasion or make wise cracks?"

"I can enjoy any occasion by making wise cracks." Touya's brow lifted as if he had expected her to have already known that.

But as smart as Yukito was, he stepped in before Sakura could retort back. "Let's just order now that everyone's here." He said cheerfully. And since everyone had a rotten look on their faces, he turned to Yue who up until now, had been as silent as a mouse. "What would you like to eat?"

Yue pointed to a very appetizing looking pasta dish at the front of the menu and then went back to sipping his lemonade. He was an odd child to be sure, but Yukito saw warmth in the boy and not to mention, found it thoroughly amusing to no ends that Touya was making it a habit of catching himself when he started treating the boy too roughly. Not that anyone could blame Touya for something like bad eyesight. Yukito had been quite surprised when he had seen Yue for the first time too. Their resemblance wasn't identical or uncanny, but something was definitely shared between them.

Just now though, he smiled thoughtfully at the boy's choice and nodded approvingly. Yue he soon learned, was the only one who was going to make ordering easy. Eriol had somehow put his wife in a nasty mood and she wasn't the least bit interested in looking at the menu. Eriol himself was trying to do just that, but with his wife's anger radiating, he was beginning to grow uneasy and too frustrated to focus on the task at hand. Sakura couldn't decide between dishes and with her being so wishy washy… well that was just an opening for her big brother. Finally, Yukito gave up, called the waiter over and ordered something for everyone by randomly drawing numbers from his head. That left everyone staring at him in horror, but he simply smiled warmly.

"Now then, shall we have a civilized conversation?"

Touya sighed at his best friend. "You guys have rotten timing."

"Why, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, her worry showing quite plainly. "You did get promoted didn't you?"

"Yeah." He sighed again. "But I'm starting to think the only reason I was was because no one else wanted to deal with this new merger we have going on."

"You mean no one else is capable of dealing with the new merger." Tomoyo tried putting in a kind word.

Touya gave her a brief smile, but shook his head all the same. "Even so, I have a lot on my plate right now and deadlines to meet. Half of the director's board suddenly decided to quit today."

"All at once?" Eriol frowned. "You can't tell me there were no last minute rumors that it would happen. These are titled decent jobs they're quitting."

"You didn't have to point out the obvious runt. And there was nothing to cause suspicion, only now we're shorthanded and there aren't enough qualified people to take over." Everyone was so depressed by his news that he didn't think his conscience would allow him to mention that a few random groups had pulled out of construction at the last minute these last few days and he had a feeling that that was only the beginning. Something was definitely up. And he hated to admit it, but at this rate the entire company was going to go bankrupt and the director's board had thrust the burden of saving the company on his shoulders.

"Cheer up Touya. You're not working now. Just let us celebrate for you."

Yukito's trusting attitude that he placed in him was contagious. His best friend had always looked at him as if he could solve anything in front of him and he realized that might have given him an inflated ego over the years. Because now, he didn't feel so confident. For the good of everyone else however, he dropped the subject at hand and soon enough, the veil of depression had lifted off and they were once again laughing and teasing one another to their heart's content.

Unbeknownst to everyone was Sakura's worry. It was one thing if she was financially struggling, but her brother was starting to show signs of the same problem. Regardless of what he said or offered now, she couldn't accept his help. How quickly had Touya given her the easy way out when he offered her a loan. And how pitiful she was to have accepted without much of a fight. Touya would know she was worried about him if she were to reject his help now, when she had already previously accepted it! But she was bothered, if not totally concerned that her brother would feel the obligation to protect her even while he had his own company to run.

Sakura was quick to choose dependence once again, quick to have someone else make a decision for her and change her wishy washy mind. She would have to try harder to change. And when Sakura decided she was going to do something, she did it.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. I wonder what measures Sakura will take? Here's rootin' for her! Don't forget to leave a comment or two. =) Until next time everyone. Ja!

-silent wanderer


End file.
